


Legally Kellic

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: This is not meant to offend anyone as this is an actual song from the Broadway musical and Broadway is kinda controversial so sorry.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 5





	1. Omigod You Guys, I'm Serious

Kellin's POV

Today was the day I could so tell. The boys back in my dorm are so excited that me, the president of Delta Nu was getting engaged to my boyfriend, Justin. I was at the mall looking for the perfect outfit while Gabe, Jesse and Jack spread the news around the Fraternity.

I was currently in Vans looking at the different flannels that they had on display. I picked out a black one and tried it on. "Almost there but this outfit needs to seal the deal. Make Justin kneel but it can't come right out and say husband. I need to leave Justin his pride." I heard the bell ring as some of my fellow fraternity boys came over to me. "Kellin!"

"Hey Guys! All this week I've had butterflies every time he looks at me, it's totally proposal eyes. So help me look good, I can't wear something cheap." Gabe laughed before speaking. "Love is forever, this is the time to max out your credit, Kells." A saleswomen walked over to us holding up a yellow flannel.

"Excuse me but have you seen this? It's perfect for a blonde." She said handing it to me. "Yes, with winter durability?" "Yes." She was quick to respond. "The thing is this is not as it's a lighter fabric and you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's Alt Press."

The boys began to laugh at the women. "It might be perfect for a blonde but I'm not that blonde." The store manager walked over and shooed away the worker. "Kellin Quinn! I'm sorry. Ignore her she hasn't been well. Try this on." She handed me a red flannel and I was so excited.

Once I slipped it on, I just knew that it was the one. "Guys, this one is perfect and it's just my size."

"Dreams really do come true, Kellin." Jesse said while hugging me.

\-----

There was a knock upon the door of my Fraternity later. My frat brothers checked me over before Jack opened the door to reveal Justin behind it. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

About 15 minutes later, we were sitting in an outdoor courtyard at a restaurant. "Oh, Justin. Tonight is just perfect." I said looking at him. "No you're perfect." He replied grabbing my hand. "No, you are." "No, YOU are." Justin said emphasizing the you. "No, you." "No, you." He said back continuing this childish game.

"You." I said forcefully. "You." He responded glaring me down. "You. Okay I'm even irritating myself." I said and we laughed hysterically. "Kellin, I want you to know how happy you've made me. Every guy dreams about finding a guy who looks like you."

He stood up grabbing my hand. I remained sitting as I watched him glide across the room. "We both know why we're here, Kellin. I can see it in your eyes and I guess it calms my fear to know it's not a complete surprise." I smiled at him knowing what was coming next.

"I thought one look at you would leave me speechless like you always do. Now we've got some plans to make Kellin. Baby, give me your hand." I gave him my left hand waiting for the final moment until he proposed. "Kellin, I've got some dreams to make true. I have my future all planned and I think it's time to get serious with you." Justin said staring at me.

"I never thought that I-" I started but was cut off. "Um, Honey, I'm not finished." Justin said looking at bit annoyed. His biggest pet peeve was being cut off. "Oh, sorry!" I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the balcony overlooking the beach.

"Since I was two or three, I had my life planned out neat. I'd get my law degree and then win my senate seat. A big white house back east, all of the amenities and three kids at least just like the Kennedys! Here's where our lives begin, but where do you fit in?" Justin was always one for big flashy speeches whenever he could which is why he would make a brilliant lawyer.

I nodded to let him know that I haven't tuned him out. "It's time to get serious Kellin. I know that you'll understand. I'm telling you as a future attorney if you want the moon and stars then take it, don't be shy." Here, it comes this is the final moment that determines our future. "Baby, that's why you and I should break up." Justin said.

"Yes baby, I'll give you my hand wait-WHAT? You're breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing." I said. He led me over to the table so I was sitting. "I did talk to my parents about that pooh bear, but...they expect a lot from me. I'm going to Harvard Law school. My brother's at Yale law- so is his new wife, and she's a Vanderbilt for Chrissake."

I began to sniffle to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "Oh, so I'm not good enough for you? Justin, I'm from Malibu! I'm not exactly trailer trash here!" Justin placed his hand over mine and began to rub my hand over his. "Kells, If I'm going to be a senator by the time I'm thirty I'm going to need somebody serious." He stood up with a fit of emotion.

"Less of a Marilyn and more of a Jackie. Somebody who's classy and not too tacky." At this point, I was crying. "WHAT?" Justin walked back over to me. "Okay, that came out wrong. Baby, let's both be strong. I mean we've known all along-" I stood up completely done with his bullshit. "Just Shut Up! What does that mean I'm not a Jackie? I'm not serious-? I'm seriously in love with you."

Justin sighed. I left not wanting to here anymore of his excuses at the moment. He was the love of my life, I just had to show him this fact again.


	2. What You Want

Third Person

Jack and Jesse congregated all of the fraternity boys into the front foyer. "Kells, it's been twelve days. Please let us help you through." Jesse said. Gabe ran into the room "He's eating Ben & Jerry's." Gabe said horrified. All of the guys gasped.

"He's not even that "hot"." Jack said. "I think he is...." Jesse said trailing off. "Well you're a whore so..." Jack responded. All of the guys in the room began to argue until they were interrupted. "Boys, must we all descend into madness?"

They all looked up to see Kellin standing there. "Oh dude, it is so good to see you. We brought your favorite magazines, Alternative Press and People." Jack said. "Thanks guys but I don't think this is going to bring me back from my shame spiral." Kellin said while looking to the floor. Jesse lifted his head up with his head.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait because the new Kerrang! Isn't out till next week." Kellin laughed while flipping through People before screaming. "WHAT? Don't tell me Converse are the new Vans." Gabe said. Kellin shook his head.

"No, worse. Justin's brother- Peyton Hills and his new wife. Photos from their wedding! Look!" Kellin said while shoving the magazine into the other boys' faces. "Muffy Hills?!" Gabe said horrified. The four boys laughed. "MUFFY!"

Kellin's POV

Suddenly it clicked all clicked in my head. "Wait a sec! This is the kind of guy Justin wants! Someone serious, someone lawyerly, someone who wears black even when nobody's dead. Boys, I have a completely brilliant plan." I grabbed Gabe's hand and spun him around the foyer. "What you want, Justin. What you want is me but you need to see me in a brand new domain. Well it's plain old Justin in a different setting." The boys ran up behind me looking excited.

"You will see you're getting all of this plus a brain! I'll meet you there at Harvard with a book in my hand. Big sturdy book, big wordy book, full of words I'll understand and right there is where you'll see it too." Jesse and Jack grabbed my arms and lifted me up.

"Step one, he's off to Harvard Law so I get in there too." I said confidently. "Step two?!!" The boys said. "Make Warner reassess, impress him with my high I.Q." I said. They hugged me and shouted "Step three?!!" "We throw a great big wedding and invite all Delta Nu!" I said.

We all ran around the foyer celebrating until Rian walked in. "Harvard Law School?!" I nodded. Rian was our Scholastic Chair which basically meant he did our homework most of the time. "I have a 4.0 average." I said. Rian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in Graphic Design. What makes you think you can do this?" Rian said.

I grabbed his arm and we looked up into my imaginary rainbow. "LOVE! I'm doing this for love. Love will see me through and with it on my side I can't lose. Harvard can't refuse a love so pure and true. Don't lawyers feel love too?" I asked releasing my grip on him. He walked away from me. "Even if they do, what you want darling is no easy thing. If you're going to do this it'll wreck your senior spring. First, you'll need an LSAT score of more than 174 so no more parties for you."

I rolled my eyes because was he really serious? "Glowing letters from your betters, any chance you know the Pope?" I turned to Rian. "Um, no." "Too bad." He responded. He patted me on the back. "You have a lot of work in front of you, Kells."

\-----

Later That Week

"LAW SCHOOL?" My dad said in disbelief. I nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Law school." I said happily. He gave me a disapproving look. "Good god, why? Law school is for boring, ugly, serious people. You Kellin are none of those things." He actually indirectly called Justin ugly is he serious?

"You can stay right here pursue a film career?" He said. My mom finally put in her two cents. "Yes, or start a band." I shook my head. My dad agreed with my Mom as he said "Yes, the East Coast is foreign. There's no film studios. It's cold and dark, there's no Valet Parking. Christ! Kells, it's like the damn frontier! Tell me what's out there that you can't get right here?"

I sighed before perking up. They would never allow this. "Guys, Love! I'm going there for love. A love I have to win, I can live without sun and Valet. I can't just walk away and betray what might have been." They talked through looks before nodding. "Fine, okay. I'll pay your way if you get in. Make the grade and it's paid." My Dad said.

I was going to make them proud and get the boy. I can do this!

\----

Senior Spring

Jesse ran throughout the house yelling "HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S THE SPRING FLING BEER BASH EXTREME!" Rian glared at me and I really regretted this whole Harvard thing. I can't party on a Friday night, this isn't fair. Rian led me to my desk. "Not for you. Time to study! Go." I groaned internally but got to work.

I could hear the party downstairs. Apparently, this year's them was Jamaican Me Crazy. Gabe was drunk as I could hear him yelling and egging people on to kiss. I began marking more answers not really caring what I got.

After a few more moments, I handed the test to Rian. He graded it quickly and handed it back to me. "134. Not good enough. Try again." Rian said disappointedly. Come on, Kellin. You can do this, it's just knowledge. I began to start on a different practice test, it was time to be determined.

I finished it within 30 minutes and handed it to Rian. Once again, 5 minutes later it was graded and handed back to me. "151. Still not Harvard material!...Once again!!!" Rian yelled at me. He handed me a new one.

I looked down at the page. All of a sudden the answers were crystal clear. This is what I had studied for. I began marking answers and handed it back to Rian. He graded it quickly and smiled. "WHAT RIAN? WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" I said.

He turned my paper around and shouted "175!" I jumped up and down. I did it! I actually did it! I grabbed my paper and ran downstairs. "GUYS I DID IT! 175!!!!" I yelled. We all ran around the house celebrating for the night.

\-----

Third Person POV  
"So Gentleman, Harvard Law grants admission to Tony Perry and Jack Barakat." Winthrop, A Harvard administrator said. The other two administrators nodded. "Outstanding." Winthrop picked up a new file. "And now "Mr. Kellin Bostwick." He picked up a picture out of the file.

"...Who was kind enough to send in a...headshot." He said handing it to Lowell. "He's applying?!" Winthrop nodded. "It says he has 4.0 average." Pforzheimer said. "Yeah, In Graphic Design." "He got a 175 on his LSAT's." Lowell said.

Pfozheimer picked up another piece of paper. "And there's a letter of recommendation from... OPRAH WHINFREY!!!" Winthrop smacked him upside his head and then grabbed the file back. "Oh, look at this he didn't bother sending in a personal essay."

"HOW'S THIS FOR A PERSONAL ESSAY?" Someone yelled. The Delta Nu Fraternity boys burst into the doors. "Security! Who are you?" Winthrop yelled. Kellin jumped out from behind the boys. "I'm what you want Harvard! I'm the boy for you!" He said confidently.

"This is not a personal essay!" Winthrop yelled. "Nope. An essay is so boring and so much does not fit. So we came to you making clear that you must admit Kellin." Gabe, Jesse and Jack said. Winthrop pushed the boys out of the way.

"Now see here Mr. Bostwick!! You can't just barge in here. This is a very flashy presentation but I still don't see one reason to admit you." Winthrop yelled. Kellin walked up and put his hand on Winthrop's shoulder. "How about love?"

Winthrop turned to face Kellin. "Have you ever been in love? If you have you'll know that love never accepts a defeat. No challenge it can't meet or no place it cannot go. So believe in what love can achieve. Do you believe?" Kellin pointed to Lowell.

He shouted. "I do!" Then Kellin pointed at Pfozheimer. "I do!" He proclaimed. Kellin, Lowell, Pfozheimer, Jack, Gabe and Jesse all turned to face Winthrop. He sighed. "WELCOME TO HARVARD!" Kellin jumped up and down with the boys.

"WE DID IT GUYS! WE ACTUALLY DID IT!" He said. One step further into his plan as step one was now complete.


	3. The Harvard Variations

Vic's POV

I approached Harvard Law again on a chilly August day. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit." I muttered to myself as I walked across the campus. I walked up to some freshman to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Vic Fuentes. Class of aught twelve. Represent. Welcome to the Hallowed halls of Harvard Law. I know firsthand how hard you've all worked to be here today, so let's go around and share a little bit about ourselves."

A guy with glasses and blonde hair spoke up first. "Patrick Stump. I won a Fulbright and a Rhodes. I write financial software codes but that's a challenge I've outgrown." Everyone nodded in appreciation and I feel like this was going to be a game of let's show one another up. "Jack Bassam Barakat but you can call me "your majesty". In my country, my word was the law. Then I fled because of a stupid coup d'état but I'll soon return." Everyone nodded as he sat back down on the bench.

A brunette girl jumped up and said. "LYNN GUNN! I did the Peace Corps overseas inoculating refugees in family clinics that I built myself from mud and trees. I fought to clean up their lagoons and save their rare endangered loons than led a protest against insensitive cartoons." Patrick nodded before saying "Pretty Impres-" "But Now I'm on the legal track because this country's out of whack and only women have the guts to go and take it back." A guy with blonde hair walked up behind her.

"I love your top! So how psyched are you guys? Snaps, our first day of Harvard Law. " Silence followed after he spoke but I couldn't deny that he wasn't cute. "I'm Kellin Quinn." Lynn gave him a snotty look but said "Lynn."

"Oh My God we both have names that end with an N." Kellin exclaimed. "OMG WE'RE PRATICALLY TWINS!" Lynn exclaimed sarcastically. I decided to save this poor kid from any more embarrassment so I said "We're just telling a bit about ourselves so why don't you take a turn?" He looked shocked but complied.

"Me? Okay. I'm a Taurus with a double Capricorn moon and I have a Bachelor's Degree from UCLA where I was President of Delta Nu Fraternity." I nodded as there apparently was more than meets the eye. "Hmm." I said. "Anyone know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Preciado and Justin Hills?" I laughed at him in my head as I noticed everyone walked away from us.

"It's in Hauser . Over there second building on the left." I said pointing to the building. He smiled at me before running over. What a fucking nerd.

Kellin's POV  
I ran off to class after Vic told me where to go. There was a line and I began to push through it. It was almost like a mosh pit so I was experienced in this. With just my luck I tripped and someone caught me. I looked up to see the one person that I wanted to see.

"KELLIN?" He said as his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. I decided to play like the dumb blonde that I am. "Hmmm? Oh...migod, Justin! That's so weird, I totally forgot you go here!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" "I go here." He looked genuinely shocked. "You got into Harvard?" I laughed at him. "What? Like it's hard?" He sighed and began to say something but we were interrupted by Vic.

"I think this is yours." He held up a folder. "Quinn, comma, Kellin..." I gave him a look but took the folder from him. "Is this my social agenda?" He laughed at me. "No, your academic roster." I shoved it into my bag.

"Right...there's that." I said. I turned to face Justin again and said "Let's totally catch up after class." I walked over to my seat but not before hearing Justin and Vic's conversation. "Who is he?" Vic said. Justin sighed. "My ex-boyfriend."

I was about to take a seat but was stopped by a taller guy. "All that black you're wearing. Is that even legal?" I laughed. "Black is my signature color." "So I gathered." He said before sitting down next to me.

"Everyone take your seats Preciado should be here any second." Vic said. The whole room burst into chatter and I'll admit it was a bit intimidating.


	4. I'm Positive, There's Blood In The Water

Kellin's POV

Vic smiled at the room probably trying to relive his Harvard "glory" days. "Three years ago I was sitting right where you're sitting and I'd heard the same rumors I'm sure you've heard too. Callahan's ruthless, he bathes in the blood of sheep, blahblahblah. Only partly true. What you really need to know is-" The door to classroom opened and a man stood there. I was honestly kind of intimidated.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you." The whole room was dead silent and I'm pretty sure you can hear a pin drop. Professor Preciado faced the room and stared us down. "Now when you choose a law career, the moment you embark; there is a joke you're bound to hear: "A lawyer is a shark." Ignore that. It's simplistic and dumb."

He took a clipboard of out Vic's hands and examined it. "Mr....Stump, hypothetical question: Would you be willing to defend the following banker accused of fraud...A kind old Grandma took her savings and she sent it off to your client. All she saved since she was born. Well, he promised to invest it, but he spent it. On prostitutes, and heroin and porn." Patrick's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"No. I wouldn't want to take that case!" He exclaimed proudly. Professor Preciado laughed before saying, "Wrong! This one is a win, unless you're lazy. Grandma's broke! She'll have some hack from legal aid. Put her on the stand and call her old and crazy; your guy goes free, and he can get you high and laid." Everybody nodded and began jotting down notes. I just sat and observed the room.

He observed the clipboard which I'm assuming had the roster on it. "Ms...Gunnulfsen, another hypothetical: would you be the right lawyer for the following client...?" Lynn sat up in her seat to look taller as she examined our professor. Professor Preciado walked to the front of the room and took a deep breath.

"Say they offer you a bundle for defending a famous hit man for the Mafia elite. Seems he missed his chosen prey, killed a nun and drove away, running over three cute puppies in the street." Lynn laughed. "What you think I wouldn't defend him just because he's a typical man?" Preciado laughed along before saying. "Oh, you lesbians think you're SO tough."

Lynn stood up in a fit of rage but couldn't form words. The whole class was stunned silent. "Oh dear, I fear my comment has offended. Hard to argue, though, when you're too mad to speak. Your employment will be very quickly ended when they see how your emotions make you weak." He motioned for her to sit down and she did reluctantly.

"So what's my point I run a billion dollar law firm and I hire four new interns every year. From this class I will select four young sharks whom I respect, and those four will have a guaranteed career. Do you follow me?" Everyone slowly nodded their heads too afraid to speak. I don't blame them, this guy was scary.

I decided to raise my hand to answer a question so I waited for him to notice me. "Yes. Mr...?" I decided to respond cheerfully. "Quinn. Kellin Quinn." He laughed at me. "Well someone's had their morning coffee. Would you summarize the case of State of Indiana V. Hearne from your reading please?" I was so confused. What reading?

"Oh, I wanted to answer the puppy question." I stated. Preciado glared at me while Vic gave me a look of pity. "But I'm asking you about the assigned reading." Preciado said firmly. I laughed. "Okay, who assigns reading for the first day of class?" Most of the class laughed at me. Hey, I got in here too bitches. "You have guts, Mr. Quinn." Preciado said disapprovingly.

He grabbed the roster off the desk and began looking through it. "Mr...Perry...?" The guy next to me raised his hand. "Let's say you teach a class at Harvard Law School-A position that you're justly proud about. But a guy on whom you call hasn't read the case at all. Should you let it go, or-." Professor Preciado was cut off by the boy responding. "No. I'd throw him out." He said.

The whole class gasped and Preciado turned and smiled at me. "You heard your classmate, you have just been killed. He cut your throat, so grab your coat. And if you return, be ready to learn." He opened the door after I gathered my skills. Most of the class was giving me looks of disapprovement but Vic was giving me one of pity.

\----

I stood outside the door to the classroom. That classroom held the love of my life I had to get back in there. The classroom door opened and Vic slipped out. "Hey, Quinn-comma-Kellin! Listen, I was kicked out of class once first year, too. It's awful, but trust me: your law career is NOT over." I laughed because he literally thought I was here for class.

"Law career? So not the problem. Listen, I need to get back into class with Justin. Can you help me?" I asked him, hopefully. "Yeah...come back tomorrow and make sure you've done your reading?..." He said confused. Hey advice was advice so I would take it. I might not use it but I heard it.

"Okay." I saw Tony walk past us. "Excuse me, why would you do that to another guy?" Tony turned around looking confused. "Do what?" He said. "We guys have to stick together. We shouldn't try to look good by making each other look bad." I noticed that Vic was watching our confrontation.

"I didn't make you look bad, you just weren't prepared. Try opening a law book. But I should warn you. They don't come with pictures." Vic backed up and opened the door to the classroom. "I'll give you guys a moment then." He walked in the classroom and Justin walked out. "Aren't there guys going crazy somewhere without you?" Tony said.

"Hey!-" Justin said and suddenly I was so relieved. "Justin! Thank god you're here." I walked up to a stunned looking Justin. "Kellin, I'm sorry-" Justin said. Tony cut in. "Justin, is there something you'd like to share with Kellin?" I turned to face.

"Do you know him?" I asked. "Yeah...Kellin, Tony and I went to boarding school together...and he's my boyfriend now." I shuddered and laughed. "I'm sorry. I just hallucinated. What did you say?" Tony got in my face and said, "He said I'm his boyfriend."

I felt dizzy and screamed inside my head. "BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!" Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to face Jack, Jesse, and Gabe. "Jesse, Gabe, Jack. Guys, what's going on?" I asked. Gabe pointed to Tony and Justin who seemed to be frozen in time.

"Honey, this is a tragedy and every tragedy needs a Greek Chorus." Gabe said. All three of them went "GREEK CHORUS!" "Kells, we're here to help." Jesse said. Gabe pushed Jesse out of the way. "But we're not actually here here. We're just in your head." Gabe explained. I nodded and hoped that they could help even a little bit.

"Honey, what you crying for? You're not losing him to that! Why is he so rude?" Jesse pushed Gabe out of the way. "Wipe your tears: It's no big thing! You were meant to wear his ring. Cheer up! Chin up!" Jesse said. "Keep it positive!" Jack said. "As you slap him to the floor!" Jesse said and we all laughed.

"Keep it positive!" Jack said again. "As you pull his hair and call him "WHORE!"" Gabe said. "You can take him in a fight!" Jack said. "Guys, Violence is never wise not the way to win back guys. Anyways, he's twice my size. Who's got a plan B?" I asked. Jack raised his hand and stepped forward.

"Look at him. He's like stone. Show him you are way more fun! Bust out the lap dance and you've won!" "What?" I said in response to Jack's insane plan. "Yes! We're positive!" The three boys said while taking me and spinning me around. "Omigod, you're making me sick!" I said feeling insanely dizzy.

Tony stared at me. "Are we? Justin, let's take it back to my place." Tony said grabbing Justin's arm and started walking off. I began to fall but was caught by my boys. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Be positive!" They said.

I began to walk up to Justin but Jack grabbed my arm. "You're hotter and you're smarter!" Jack said. "Turn his head with your red hot booty!" Jesse said. I was beginning to get annoyed with them though. "Guys, I'm positive that we've taken this too far. NO! I'm positive; this is Harvard not a stripper bar! All this trashy carrying on? That's the reason that he's gone! I need a salon!" I exclaimed. They cheered. "Guys, I'm positive and try not to get upset but I'm positive it's time for me to go Brunette."

"WHAT?!" All three of them said in perfect sync. "Being blonde and being hot." I said. "But." Jack said. "That's got me exactly squat." I said. Jesse pouted and said "But." "Gotta show him I got more to give!"

"Are you positive?" Gabe asked. I nodded at him. "Are you truly positive?" Jack asked. "I'm positive!" I responded excitedly. "Are you perfectly positive?" Jesse asked but I was already walking off towards the salon.

Bye Blonde, Hello Brunette!


	5. Ireland

I walked into a slightly run down salon and looked at the girl sitting behind a counter. "Hey there! Welcome to the Hair Affair. You're with Tay so you're in good hands. I'm like Allstate but for hair." I turned and took a breath before saying this. "Make me a brunette." Tay's eyes almost popped out of her head as she grabbed some hair from my bangs.

"WHAT? Brunette? Honey? You're a genetic lotto win!" She pushed me into her salon chair. "Alright, something else is going on spill." She gave me an encouraging nod before I started to speak. "Okay. So I'm Kellin Quinn, and I came all the way out for Harvard Law School-" "THAT'S A GOOD SCHOOL!" She said cutting me off from my story.

"I KNOW RIGHT! And, I did it all to follow my true love Justin Hills and now he's....he's." Tay put her hand over mine encouraging me. "He's dating this evil preppie." Tay gave me a dumbstruck look. "So what's he got that you don't got?" She said. I shook my head. "He's "serious"." I said even doing the air quotes when I said this. "Seriously, what does he have?"

"He's a constipated polo shirt with short brown hair. Apparently that's what Justin wants. So you have to make me a Brunette." Tay stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you know the number one reason behind all bad hair decisions?" I shook my head at her.

"Love! You're lost without your love. Your heart is on the floor. I can help you, I been there before. When I need to relax, I just put on some tracks from this CD I bought for the store." She grabbed a remote and Celtic music began to play throughout the school. "You see, My mom was three quarters Italian, and my father...I never knew; but my Grandfather came from Ireland.

I looked at Tay suddenly interested in this story. "Ireland?" She nodded. "Ireland! He said all Irish men are like heroes. They're descended from poets and kings. So I always swore I'd get married in Ireland. My redhead groom I can see him, He's a sailor named Brendan or William. He can dance without moving his arms."

She imitates an Irish dance really badly but it was sweet. "In a bar once I met this guy named Jordan and he bought me like fourteen beers. He told me that he was from Ireland and I lived with him ten years. Our wedding he kept postponing until he dumped me for some slut named Kayla. He took my apartment and my dog." My heart honestly went out to her at this moment. Jordan sounded like a fucking asshole.

"My Grandfather should've just shut it. Every story he told me steered me wrong. All the dreams he gave me got gutted. See a smart guy like you has a future. You have hope as each new day dawns. Boys like you always get to see Ireland.... Give my love to the Leprechauns." I gave Tay a hug as she sat down and she returned it immediately. We were both seeking comfort and it was nice to receive that.

She reached up to a shelf by her station and grabbed a photo frame. "It's days like this that I miss my dog Rufus the most. He's my angel." The photo was of a pug that was literally the cutest dog on earth. "Beyond adorable. No women should be denied her dog." I said and she smiled a bit wider. I hear two people talking in the background of the salon. "Now that's a party." Someone said. I turned around and said, "There's a party?" I noticed that it was Tony and one of his friends. "Hello, Kellin."

Tony's friend looked over at him cautiously before saying, "Yeah, Next Friday a few people are getting together." Tay barged in on our conversation. "Hey, maybe that guy you'll like will be there, Kells. You should go!" I gave her a look that signaled that Tony was Justin's boyfriend. "Definitely come. It's a costume party!" Tony said.

"I absolutely love costume parties!" I said. Tony smiled at his friend. "Of course you do...Next Friday at eight, 243 Mass Ave. See ya there." He said before walking off with his friend. "Thanks, Tony." Tay smiled at me.

"Kells, I have the perfect idea for a costume. We have lots of planning and preparation to do." She hugged me and handed me my wallet. "Thanks for talking me out of this, Tay. You have no idea how much I hated this!!" I said while hugging her again. I began walking out of the salon but not before I heard Tay yell, "Now you go and you fight for him!" I walked out of the salon smiling.


	6. You Can't Be Serious, Kellin

Third Person POV

Tony and Justin were standing in the middle of the room. Everyone was standing around drinking wine and chatting about law school. Tony walked up to another person in the room and said "Austin, darling! Thanks for hosting." Austin smiles back at the couple. "My pleasure." Austin replies. "We all need a break from law school anxieties and worrying about Preciado's internship." Tony said. Justin stood awkwardly off to the side. "You can say that again." Austin said while he filled their wine glasses before walking off to mingle off some more.

Tony turned to Justin after Austin walked away. "You do know Austin's father is next in line to be Speaker Of The House?" Justin nods at the comment. "So you've said." Justin says to dismiss Tony's comment. "Just think of it: Future Presidents may be in this very room." Tony says in awe. "I'm going to track down Alan Ashby and convince him he must join our study group. Apparently his summer house is three houses down from Justice Souter." Tony says excitedly. "Great, I'm gonna grab a beer." Justin said walking away from his boyfriend.

Kellin entered the room dressed like a playgirl bunny. Everyone turned to face him, Kellin looked around noticing Tony and his friends laughing at him. The realization hit him hard and fast, he had been set up. "WHOA Check out Mr. October!" A female student shouted at him. Kellin quickly regained his confidence and walked up to Justin.

Kellin bumped his shoulder. "Hi stranger." Justin's eyes about pop out of his head when he notices Kellin's costume. "Kellin! Man!...What's with the costume?" Justin asked appreciatively. "Can't a guy shake things up?" Kellin said borderline flirting with Justin. "Yeah, but why couldn't you have worn this when we were going out?" Justin asked looking him up and down. Kellin bopped his nose. "Because I guess you never asked." Kellin said confidently. Justin sighed.

"Which will now rank as the greatest regret of my entire life." Justin said smiling wide. "I still can't believe you're here at Harvard back at U.C.L.A. I never would've guessed it. Sometimes I miss the old days..." Kellin nodded in agreement. "Those parties senior year...I thought we ruled the world." Justin said. "You funneled all the beer and I held your head when you hurled." Kellin said smiling. Justin nodded and exclaimed, "We were like gods back then! Walking among common men. Tell me why can't it be that way again?" Justin asked. Kellin's eyes sparkled a bit when he heard this.

"Dreams don't just disappear, Justin. We could keep on dreaming them here!" Kellin exclaimed. This brought Justin back to reality. "...What?" Justin asked but Kellin was still lost in dream land. "Like senior year.....but funner! You've got your future all planned." Kellin explained excitedly. "Yes I do, Guess I do." Justin replied. "What if I'm standing there too?" Kellin asked. Justin stopped him. "Wait, I'm not following you." "I'm here 'cause I understand!" "Not sure I understand." Justin said confusedly.

"I'm here because I'm serious!" Kellin said. Justin laughs. "Yeah right...you look real serious Kells." Kellin took a step back and looked at him. "Justin, don't forget I got into this school, too. And now we're here together, studying law. Maybe we'll both get Callahan's internship and work together..." Justin cut him off. "Whoa. Wait a second. Kellin. You get kicked out of class, like, every day. You don't ACTUALLY believe you have a chance of getting the internship?" Justin asked. Kellin looked seriously hurt.

"Of course?" Kellin said his voice cracking. "Everyone in the class wants it; nobody more than me. It's a guaranteed career. You're practically partner before you have a job offer." Tony walked up and interrupted his boyfriend and Kellin's conversation. "Kellin. You're looking...fluffy. As usual." Tony said snidely. "Hello, Tony. Thanks for the great tip on the "costume party". I see you came as Last Year's Sample Sale." Kellin said pulling at the tie on Tony's suit.

"Pooh B-Kellin... You have to ace his course to get that internship and he's not called "C-Minus Preciado" for nothing." Justin said. "Justin, I am completely cognizant of both those facts." Tony laughed. "You're not going to make it through the semester, let alone get Callahan's internship." Tony said mocking Kellin. Kellin turned to them. "I'm sorry you see it like that, Tony." Kellin said walking out of the party with his head held high until he gave into despair.


	7. You Need A Chip On Your Shoulder

Vic's POV

I was walking around campus when I saw a figure sitting on a bench. Beyond closer inspection I noticed it was Kellin. I noticed he was in a bunny costume. "Woah, Kellin. What's Up Doc?" He looked up at me and I noticed he was crying. I sat down on the bench next to him and handed him my sweatshirt which he put on immediately. "Love." I was insanely confused at the moment. "Excuse Me?" I said.

"I put my faith in love. I followed where it led..." Kellin said crying softly. "Love led you here?" I was starting to wonder if Kellin was one of those sad drunks. "To my personal circle of hell. It has not worked out well. I wish that I were dead because instead of a wedding and love, I'm flunking out of school, a total laughing stock. Someone he and his friends can just mock. So here's my head just hit it with a rock." He sobbed while looking down at the ground. His bunny ears fell of his head from the force it took him to look down.

"Wait. Go back." I said. Unfortunately, Kellin wasn't getting away that easily. "You came out here to follow a man? Harvard Law School was just part of that "plan"? Man, what rich romantic planet are you from?" I said turning to look at him. "Malibu?" He shrugged. "Instead of lying outside by the pool you stalk some guy to an Ivy League school. That's the weirdest reason I-" "Well why'd you come?" Kellin asked cutting me off.

I nodded and stood up facing him. "I grew up in the Roxbury Slums with my Mom and a series of bums. Guys who showed me all the ways a man can fail. I got through law school by busting my ass; worked two jobs in addition to class." I laughed at what he considered problems. "So forgive me for not weeping at your tale." Kellin stood up in a frantic frenzy. "Excuse me! Just because you've got some kind of chip on your shoulder..." I pushed him back down so he was sitting on the bench once again.

"You know what? You're right." I nodded and began to feel more confident. "There's a chip on my shoulder and it's as big as a boulder with the chance I've been given I'm gotta be driven as hell! I'm so close I can taste it so I'm not going to waste it. Yeah, there's a chip on my shoulder, you might want to get one as well." Kellin stood up and began to walk away; I followed him towards the dorms.

"I'm sorry but that sounds highly negative." Kellin said, not really caring about what I said. "Hey, I'm just being honest Kells. When you weren't born into privilege you have to work twice as hard. And I want my sweatshirt back." He smirked and somehow I knew my sweatshirt would never see my body again. We were about to enter the dorms when he suddenly stopped short. "Wait! Two jobs plus law school?" He said in disbelief.

I laughed. "I haven't slept in about six years." He turned to me with wide eyes as we stepped into the elevator. "Seriously, how do you do it?" He said, pressing the button of the floor he lived on. "Well, I don't go to parties a lot. It's not a good use of the time that I got. I can't spend hours straightening my hair and staying in shape." I said. "I DON'T SPEND HOURS!" Kellin yelled realizing we were in an enclosed space.

I ignored him and continued on, "But I know it'll all be worthwhile when I win my first lucrative trial and buy my mom that great big house out on the Cape." Kellin turned towards me. "Awh, that's so sweet." I shook my head. "No, that's the chip on my shoulder. I hugged my mom and told her: with the chance I've been given, I'm gonna be driven as hell! Though I can't take the day off I just think of the payoff. You need a chip on your shoulder, Little Mister Quinn, Comma, Kellin." We exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards his room.

"I just need to prove to everyone that I'm serious." He said while unlocking the door to his room. I shook my head. "What you need is to get to work." I said as I followed him into his room. It was apparent that he was one of those lucky freshmen that got to room alone. "Make yourself at home!" Kellin yelled while going into the bathroom to change.

Everything was so black that the absence of color was very startling. He had a whole shelf full of Rockstar Energy. "You drink a lot of Rockstar, don't you?" I said. "It gives me energy!" He yelled in a hyper active voice. "So you can stay up late studying?" I said hopeful. "WHAT?!" He yelled confused.

"I said studying. You do study, don't you? Where are those law books?" I asked as I looked around his bedroom. "They're under the---" He said almost as if he was trying to come up with an answer. I prompted him. "Under the---" "Pile of." He said but it came out as more if a question. I prompted him once again. "Pile of?"

Kellin walked out of the bathroom and picked up a band magazine. "There!" He shouted but nothing was there. "Well I know they're here somewhere." He said sounding genuinely confused. "You know this storage box is real picturesque, but it started its life as a desk clear it off and find some rooms for books instead." I grabbed the trash can from next to it and began to push some of the stuff off the desk and into the trash can.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kellin asked in disbelief trying to grab my hands to stop me. I grabbed some magazines off the desk. "Can you live without this? Can you live without that?" I picked up a bottle and turned to him. "I don't know what this is." He grabbed it out of my hand. "It's for hair!" He said, defensively.

I grabbed the bottle back from him and threw it in the trash. "Wear a hat. Spend your time improving what's inside your head." I grabbed some more things and took a book and began to place some items inside it. "Out! Out! Put it in storage. Sell it on EBay. Leave it behind. Out! Out! What are you angry? Good, so get angry! You may find the chip on your shoulder." He turned away from me and huffed. "The room just got colder."

"HEY!" Kellin yelled facing me once again. I wanted to shake him at the moment. "But with the chance you've been given why are you not driven as hell? There's just no way around it; gotta plow through till you..." "Found it!" Kellin yelled holding up a law book which still had the plastic cover on it.

"You've been reading it hard, I can tell." He laughed and we sat down at the table to begin to study.


	8. He Got A Chip On His Shoulder

Kellin's POV

It was now November and most people were going on their break home. "Bye, Justin! Have a great Thanksgiving! Say hi to your mom and dad for me! And Grandma Bootsie!" I yelled out the door before turning back to Vic who was tutoring me. He held up a Rockstar and said, "What is this? My second? Or Third? Anyway, I love it! Define Malum prohibitum."

He had definitely caught me off guard. "Malum prohibitum is..." I said thinking. He decided to prompt me a bit. "An act prohibited by..." "Prohibited by law! Like jaywalking! Or chewing gum in Singapore!" I exclaimed. He smiled so wide at me.

"Therefore "Malum in se" He said but I was already two steps ahead of him. "Is an action that's evil in itself! Assault, murder, white shoes after Labor Day." I said in a semi cocky manner but hey, that's me. I grabbed some shirts and began to lay them out on my bed putting them in my suitcase.

"Good." Vic said finally looking over at me. "Where are you going?" He asked confused. I laughed. "Home, of course. Thanksgiving break, remember?" He went back to collecting and organizing my text books but stopped to ponder. "Interesting." He said. "What?" I said almost offended.

"Well, I predict that you will probably pass..." Vic started. I began to do a happy dance and shouted, "YES!" but Vic stopped me. "...In the bottom percent of your class." I stopped immediately. "WHAT?" He chuckled. "If you're going for mediocre? You've done great." He said giving me a thumbs up.

"That's not fair!" I whined. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Look, they laughed at me like they're laughing at you. We can't win if we don't follow through. Might I venture your vacation plans can wait?" He suggested. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down at the table. "Why do you always have to be right?" I groaned.

\---

I stood outside my door yelling at the now retreating Justin. "Bye Justin! Merry Christmas! Enjoy Vail!" Tay held up a note card catching my attention away from Justin. "Okay, focus, Kellin, focus! The case of "Russel V. Sullivan"..." Tay said trailing off. "determined that Russell was legally the child's father even though he was just a sperm donor." I recited from memory.

She pulled me into a hug. "Gold star." There was a knock at my door and Vic walked in to my room holding a small bag. "Ho, Ho, Ho." He said intimating Santa. "Vic! This is my friend, Tay." He shook Tay's hand awkwardly. "Hi." He said. "Hey there." Tay responded.

Vic hands me the bag and says, "For you. Not quite as good as going home for Christmas, but..." I cut him off taking the bag from his hands. "You are TOO sweet!" I said while opening the gift. "It's a real timesaver! It's shampoo and conditioner in one!" I threw it behind me. "AHHHH!" I screamed in disgust while Tay smiled.

"Hair care? I love this guy! So I'll just leave you two alone then...Bye bye." She said before exiting. I turned to face him, "Thank you. You are so adorable to think of me." I pulled him into a hug. Justin passes in front of my open door and I quickly jumped away from Vic. He walked into my room looking at us.

"Kellin. Hey. Have you seen Ton? I've been looking everywhere for him..." I was completely lost in daydream land, checking him out. "Yeah.....I mean no." He sighed in frustration. "Great. We're gonna miss our flight." He exited my room and Vic tapped me onto the shoulder.

"Um, Kellin-?" He said tapping me again. "I don't know if you've noticed before, but each time Justin walks through the door, your I.Q. goes down to forty. Maybe less." I was still staring after Justin. "Huh?" I said still lost in my daydream.

He turned me around. "Though it's hardly my business to say, could it be the real thing in your way is the very guy you're trying to impress?" He asked. There was a long moment of silence. Suddenly it all clicked into my head and I had a eureka moment.

"YES! I've been smiling 'n sweet'n thoroughly beaten, blowing my chance. Let's not chase him away, let's face him and say "Hey Punk, Let's dance!" This chip on my shoulder makes me smarter and bolder, no more whining and blaming, I am re-claiming my pride!" He widely smiled at me and I could tell that he was very proud of me.

"Grab that book and let's do this instead of doodling hearts all through this now there's a chip on my shoulder. Let's see him knock it aside." I yelled in triumph. We began to get back to work with me being completely focused on passing this class.

\----

We were back in class now arguing over a case that we had just read. "Mr. Lattimer wasn't stalking. He was clearly within his right to ask for visitation...Russell v. Sullivan." Justin said. Professor Preciado went back at him with a point. "But Russell was known to the mother. Lattimer was an anonymous donor." Justin was ready though and he pounced back on Preciado's point. "Well yeah, but without Mr. Lattimer's sperm, the child in question wouldn't exist."

Preciado smiled at him. "Now you're thinking like a lawyer." I timidly raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Bostwick?" He asked. I stood up and faced the class. "Mr. Hills makes an excellent point, but did the defendant keep a log of every sperm emission made throughout his life?" The class began to snicker at me.

Preciado pondered my point for a moment. "Interesting. Why do you ask?" He said. I shrugged. "Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every sexual encounter to find if a child resulted from those unions, he has no parental claim over this child whatsoever. Why now, why this sperm?" Preciado interrupted me. "I see your point." I held out my hand to stop him from talking.

"...And by Mr. Hills' standard, all masturbatory emissions where the sperm was clearly not seeking an egg could be called reckless abandonment." I said, smiling brightly. Preciado looked shocked. "Mr. Bostwick, you just won your case." He said. "Oh my god." I quietly whispered. The bell rang after that and people began to pack up.

I picked up my bags and began to walk out of the room when Preciado stopped me. "Mr. Bostwick, excellent work today. I assume you're applying for my internship. Do you have a resume?" I pulled a resume out of my bag and handed it to him. "I'm one step ahead of you. Here you go, and thanks in advance for your consideration." I said before walking out of the classroom with my head held high.

\---

Vic's POV

I watched as Kellin handed Preciado his resume. I did an excellent job tutoring him and getting a chip on his shoulder. I am immensely proud of him. Preciado turns to me sniffing Kellin's resume. "Dear God, it's scented...three months ago I would have recycled this. Make sure to put it on file." He said handing it to me.

I smiled down at the paper. "Guess he got a chip on his shoulder. Maybe some wise man told him: "With the chance we've been given, we gotta be driven as hell!" He was something to see there; I'm just happy I could be there- First big test and he aced it! He's so close he can taste it! He's got a chip on his shoulder guess you never can tell...with little Mister Quinn comma Kellin." I said to his resume before realizing how creepy that was.


	9. Reflection

Kellin's POV

Me, Tay and Vic walked up to a trailer park in the middle of the day. It was a cool Massachusetts day so we were all wearing coats. "Tay, are you ready?" I asked and she shook her head at me. "I don't know, Kellin. Alex scares the crap out of me." I nodded rubbing her back trying to be supportive, Vic just smiled at me. "And that's okay. Channel that fear and tell yourself that you are a strong, independent woman. You MUST be reunited with your dog." I told her and she stood up straighter acting more confident.

Vic nodded in agreement, "Anyone who bakes their dog a birthday cake deserves nothing less." He said smiling at her. Tay shows us the cake once more, "It IS shaped like a bone." She said proudly. "And that kind of devotion can't be ignored." I said admiring her work. "It's not easy to find dog-friendly chocolate substances." She said proudly. She walked up and knocked on the door of a trailer.

A guy with messy dirty blonde hair stepped out; he looked like he hadn't washed in a while and had ketchup all over his shirt. He stood with a beer in his hand, unamused at the situation. "Crap, not you again! Tay, get your fat ass offa my property!" He yelled but Tay stood strong. "I wanna see my dog, Alex. I gotta right! I bet you didn't even know it's his birthday today!" She said, starting to get upset.

Alex looked inside the door and sang, "It's your birthday, it's your birthday." He paused then turned back to Tay. "Well you can't see him, Jelly Gut." He reaches out and takes the cake from her. "Best decision I ever made? Throwin' you out." He said rubbing salt in the wound before slamming the door in her face. Tay begins to cry turning back to me and Vic. "Can you believe I lived with that for 10 years? That cheap-skate never even got me a ring!" She said.

Vic pulled me aside so we could talk privately. "Kellin, they lived together for 10 years-" In an instant, I knew where he was going with this. "Of Course! Vic, you're a genius!" I said hugging him as he laughed. I walked to Alex's door and boldly knocked on it. "Now what?" He said opening the door.

"Mr...Alex, we are Ms. Jardine's legal team." He instantly looked very worried. "Lawyers?" He asked his voice cracking in the process. I nodded and proceeded to speak, "I don't think you understand that the great Commonwealth of Massachusetts recognizes your 10- year relationship with Ms. Jardine as a Common Law marriage, which entitles her to equitable division of property." Alex gave me a thoroughly confused look but Tay and Vic knew where I was going with this. "Huh?" Alex asked.

"Translation:" I said looking over at Tay. "WE'RE TAKING THE DOG!" Me and Tay said at the same time. Tay goes into the trailer and grabs her dog Rufus who she litters with kisses. Alex looked annoyed. "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes and retreating back into his trailer. "Oh, Rufus, my angel!" I love you! Oh, Kellin, I missed this face! This is the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me, bar none." Tay said as she drove us back to Harvard.

When we got out of the car, I turned to Vic. "Wait-Was that law? Is this the point of law? I'm feeling kind of high." I said fanning myself as we walked towards the classrooms. "You okay?" Vic asked giving me a look. "This is why we all study and slog: To help the underdog! I so identify!" We made our way into the courtyard which was crowded more than usual.

Patrick silenced the crowd instantly with a couple of words. "Hey, guys! Preciado got a big murder trial defending exercise king Oliver Sykes and needs extra help. He's posting his internship today!" Everyone began to talk excitedly until Preciado entered the courtyard. "Ladies and gentleman, I need the best and the brightest. Congrats to the choice few. And as for the rest of you, welcome to the middle. Vic, I'm making you my co-counsel on the Sykes trial. Prove yourself here and the term "associate" isn't far off." Everyone began to clap excited for Vic and I hugged him.

"Yes sir!" He said while hugging me. "We start Monday, 9:00 a.m. sharp." He said pinning the internship list up on the bulletin board in the courtyard. He looked at Vic and said, "Make sure everyone dressed appropriately." He walked off after that comment and everyone crowded around the list. "Vic, that's so great! I'm so proud of you!" He pulled me in for another hug.

The hug was nice and we were lost in our little moment until I was drawn out by people reacting to the list. "YES! SCORE!" Lynn yelled doing some weird victory dance around campus. Tony sees the list and squeals. "Oh, Justin! We got Preciado's internship!" He said smiling proudly at Justin. "What?" He asked shocked. "It's just like we planned!" Tony said jumping up and down.

"Babe, this is just the beginning. It's perfect. Make this the happiest day of my life." Justin said before getting down on one knee in front of Tony. I'm pretty sure everyone in the courtyard was frozen in shock. Justin pulled out a ring. "Marry me?" Tony looked down at the ring and then straight at me. "Yes." He said and Justin slipped the band on his finger kissing him in the process.

Tony put his hand out to examine it right as they walked past me. All I felt was my heart shattering in my chest.


	10. So Much Better

Kellin's POV

Suddenly my heart broke as I looked at the happy couple in front of me. I said to myself, "All of this time I planned, I'd be patient and you would love me again." I sighed continuing my monolouging. "You'd come to respect my mind and at last you could love me again." I saw Vic walk over to the internship list and I was kind of sad as I lost my support. "And I have turned my whole world upside down trying not to let you go. Watching you walk away is like a fatal blow-".

Vic tapped me on the shoulder breaking me out of my little world. "What?" I said and he pointed to the list. I looked at it seeing my name at the very bottom. I got the internship!!!! "WOAH!" I said jumping up and down. "Is that my name up on that list? Does someone know that I exist? Is this a mistake? Am I even awake?" I turned to Vic and shook him. "Pinch me now and make sure..." I said, he complied pinching me as hard as he could. "OW!" I shouted in response.

"Yes! That's my name in black and white! Maybe I'm doing something right! Wow, I feel so much better than before!" I walked over to where Justin and Tony was who were lost in their own moment. "Oh, Justin?" He turned to me rolling his eyes in the process. "Sorry, I've been a pest, but I guess my best was not working with you." He went back to talking with Tony at this point but I wasn't done with my point.

"But looks like I've found a cure and I so look forward to working with you!" I said and he froze in his place as I held out my hand for him to shake. "What? Working with who?" He said, confused. I was feeling determined to somehow make him see that his engagement wasn't affecting me so I continued. "Hey remember when we spent spring break in the hot tub ev'ry night?" He tried to walk out of the courtyard with Tony but I just followed him.

"We said nothing else could ever feel so right? Well this might!" I said. Various people in the crowd shouted things like "Damn the shade", "Get Wrecked" and "Fuckkkkkk." I was on fire and it felt wonderful. "Seeing my name up on that list; that beats the first time that we kissed!" I said and he looked ashamed.

"You thought that I was dumb? Well, I think that somebody's judgement was poor! Seein' that name in black and white: is like makin' love with you all night...no, wait! It feels SO much better! Hello? Much better! It's OH-OH-OHH-OHHHH-OHHHHHHHHHH! Much better!" I said and the whole courtyard laughed but Justin looked downright pissed off. "Cause I am so much better than before!" I shouted in confidence.

I pointed to Tony and said, "Maybe he's what you prefer but hey, last year, I was him! Maybe you will change your mind, but you might look up to find I've gone on to better things; better jobs or bigger rings." By this time, Tony and Justin had left to go wherever. I noticed that Vic was standing off to the side and smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he laughed.

"I don't have the time to cry..." I walked over to the list and grabbed it off the wall and gave it like an awkward hug. "I'm too busy lovin' my name up on that list! Kind of a cool ironic twist! Who else can I tell? Ooh, wait! Where's my cell? Mom will fall on the floor...." I pulled my phone out and called my mom.

"Hey, Mom! Look at my name in black and white, your son's doing something right! And he feels so much better than before!" I said into the phone and my mom laughed and congratulated me. I hung up with her and proceeded to go into my internship dream. "I'll be there on Monday, Nine O'Clock then we will see who walks the walk. No, No I can't wait! I will be there at eight! When they unlock the door and I'll even dress in black and white! See, I have not begun to fight and you'll go."

Vic walked up behind me and said, "Much Better!" I laughed. "And soon y'all gonna know much better. That I am so much better." I said and Vic hugged me. "My Kellin is so much better than before." I smiled so wide at his comment.


	11. Whipped Into Shape

Third Person POV

"Hi I'm Oliver Sykes and welcome to the Sykes Workout Disc Two Challenge and our commitment to being the best you can be!" The male in the middle holding a jump rope said. The dancers shouted Yeah! in response to Oli. "So grab your CardioWhyp 5000™... 'Cause if you wanna get ripped? You have to get...Whypped!" All the exercisers broke out into a complex jump rope routine.

"Do you want an easy miracle? Do you wanna lose a pound or two? Then you can turn this off right now: My workout is not for you. I'm talkin' to the guy who wants it all: gotta pay for what you get. Those six packs don't come to those too lazy to sweat!" The jumpers began to play double Dutch at an immense speed. "I want you whipped into shape! When I say "jump" say "How High?" You know you're doing it right when you start to cry! If you don't look like you should you got to whip it, whip it, whip it good!" Some dancers began to do pirouettes over the jump ropes which were impressive.

"I'm sorry, Gentlemen, no escape...'til you're whipped into shape! Come on Daniel, you heifer, work it out!" The supposed guy named Daniel then said, "I hate you Oliver, but I love you for it!" The dancers go off "stage" and Oliver was left frozen in a standing position with the jump rope above his head.

"Aw, why'd you pause it?" Lynn said pouting. Preciado shushed her. "We have a lot to cover. Meet our brand new client, Oliver. You can laugh, but he's made tons off his DVD's and book: "Whip your way to tighter buns." Happily Married so he swears to his fifty-year-old Seductress. 'Til stepdaughter came downstairs and found Oliver all covered in her blood. If Oliver took a plea, I'd have him out in three to four, but he claims he did not kill her..." "Did she?" Justin asked while having one arm slung around Tony's waist. "Let's watch some more." Preciado said unpausing the video.

"But it's more than just a workout, it's a defensive weapon too: Simply wrap it around your assailant's neck and pull til he turns blue." Oli demonstrated it on one of his dancers but he didn't actually hurt them. "You can also use the patented handle grips to shatter your attacker's spine...and all for three small payments of $19.99!" Oliver said holding up the jump rope. "You'll have them whipped into shape! When you get grief from someone, just work him over with this 'til they start to cry!"

"If they don't act like they should. You got to whip it! Whip it! Whip it good! It gets you out of any scrape, And gets you whipped into shape! What does not kill us makes us hotter!" Oli said as they jumped rope in an awesome manner that only professionals can do. The video was paused yet again and Oli was frozen in time.

Precido looked at his award winning team and said, "Hands, who thinks he's guilty?" Everybody raises their hands but Kellin. "Okay, here is where you kids come in: Oliver has trouble trusting me. I'm his only chance to win but I don't speak MTV. Though Oliver won't help his own defense, he may listen to his peers. Go and place a little sense in the space between his ears." Kellin raised his hand but Preciado quickly dismissed him. "Not now." Kellin shamefully put his hand down.

"I want him whipped into shape. If there's a brain in that hair, tell it that I am the key: It's a plea or the chair. See when I talk to him, I get neither plea, nor plan, nor alibi. To quote from our defendant's tape: "I want him whipped into shape"!..... To The Jail!" Preciado said leading us all out.

\-------

"Gentlemen, just because we're in the Boston Men's Correctional Facility doesn't mean we can't become the best that we can be." Oli said showing everyone a routine. "Circle, circle, under, over, through around." The other prisoners followed his lead with the jump ropes. "You're not breaking out, so might as well break a sweat!" Oli shouted. "Left, Right, Left, Right." The prisoners once again followed his lead.

The bell rang and court time was over along with their workout. The guard stopped Oli from returning to his cell though. "Sykes! You got some visitors!" Kellin, Vic, Tony, Justin and Lynn walked into the room. "Hi, Mr. Sykes. I'm Victor Fuentes. I'm co-counsel with Stidwell, Zyskowski, Fox and Preciado. These four interns are the cream of the crop at Harvard Law and we're here to "whip up" your legal defense." Vic said holding out his hand for Oli to shake. He is completely unamused.

"Anywho, we'd love to discuss your case and go over a few choices. We want to free you as soon as possible, so you can bring your message back to your fans." Oli nodded looking thoroughly pleased. "That's all I want...This should be easy." Oli said. "Great. Preciado briefed me on your meeting and there is a significant amount of evidence against you. To free you, the jury will need to hear an alibi." Oli shook his head and walked away from the group.

"Not gonna happen." Oli said. "Even though it could save you?" Vic asked in disbelief. "Yep. Put me on the stand and I'll be forced to lie." Oli said. Justin pushed Vic back and gave his shot at cracking Oli. "Okay Mr. Sykes, if we can't hear an alibi, you should accept a plea bargain." Oli turned around, glaring at Justin. "And admit to something I didn't do?" Oli said laughing lightly.

Tony came up behind Justin and held his hand. "But with a plea bargain, you'd get out in a couple of years. That sounds reasonable, right?" Tony said smiling at Oli. "Reasonable to do time for my wife's killer? Not really." Oli said. Lynn turned to Kellin and whispered, "Oh, she's though." Lynn walked up to the engaged couple and pushed them away from Oli. Lynn pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Yo! Brother." Oli copied her actions and shouted, "Yo! Not related! I need a defense team that knows I'm innocent. Get out of here. All of you. Guard!"


	12. Delta Nu Nu Nu

Kellin's POV

All of the crew exited into the Jail's main lobby except for me. I had a theory so I began to sing one of my favorite songs. "Who, Who is the guy with loyal friends and true?" I snapped my fingers. Oli warily replied, "Who, who?" and snapped his fingers in response. I continued on with the song. "Who, Who has a bond as strong as krazy glue?" Oli sounded more hopeful and sang back. "Who,Who?"

"Who can sound the call and brothers all come through." I snapped once and ran up to Oli. We both finished the song together. "Who? (Snap) Who? (Snap) Delta Nu Nu Nu! Delta Nu Nu Nu! You are a Delta Nu!" We both snapped our fingers twice in unison. We hugged and broke into a fit of laughter. "Delta Nu's former UCLA President Kellin Bostwick! I knew I recognized your mug shot!" I said happily. "Shut up!" Oli said laughing.

"Oh yeah! Your DVD's got me in shape to be June for the Boys of UCLA calendar!" I said in awe. "That's so great. Thank god someone on this legal team gets me!" Oli said holding me at arm's length. "Brotherhood's forever. I believe you. And I will fight with everything I have to clear your good name. But that involves an alibi...." I said trailing off on the end as I knew it was a touchy subject. Oli immediately looked uncomfortable. "I can't tell it." He said trying to drop the subject right there.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Everyone has their secrets. For years I denied my highlights." I whispered. "It's beyond highlights, Kellin. It's a disgrace. My secret is nuclear and if it gets out, I could lose my fitness empire, which means everything to me. If I tell you...will you Delta Nu Brother Swear not to tell anyone?" Oli said looking around in case anyone was listening in. I nodded and held up my hand proudly. "I will Double Delta Nu Brother Swear." Oli hi-fived me.

"Wow you're hardcore. Okay. On the day my wife was killed, I had....." He turned away from me and whispered. "What?" I asked. Again he muttered his alibi. "Oliver, you're going to have to speak up, I can't-" Oliver cut me off in an outrageous fit. "LIPOSUCTION! MINIMALLY INVASIVE, OUTPATIENT LIPO, BUT LIPO!" I gasped. "Oh, my god!" I said shocked. The guard entered into the room and yelled. "Mr. Sykes, your time is up." "I had to do it!" Oli whisper-yelled. "Your secret's safe with me." I reassured him.

The guard began to pull him out of the room but he shouted one final plea. "My fans are counting on me, I can't let them down! You gotta take care of me, Kellin! You swore." Oli yelled as a final attempt but I swore and I was going to keep my word. I walked out into the lobby and my team stood up. "Kellin, there you are." Vic said smiling at me.

\----

Third Person POV

Preciado turned to Kellin and said, "Where's Oliver?" Kellin shifted back and forth before replying, "The guard took him back." Kellin looked professional today; He was dressed in a Navy blue suit and no one could deny that he didn't look hot. "Great..." Preciado said unamused. "But I got her alibi." Preciado's eyes almost popped out of their socket. "You're kidding. So. What is it?" Preciado asked as his eyes scanned Kellin up and down. Kellin shifted back and forth before replying to his boss/teacher. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." He said smiling proudly.

"Why not?" Preciado asked seeming a bit whiny. Kellin laughed a bit knowing this would sound ridiculous. "I Double Delta Nu Brother swore not to." Kellin said smiling. Everyone either sighed or gave Kellin a pity look. "Kellin, this is not some little sorority thing..." Tony said. Kellin stepped forward towards Tony and Justin took a step back. "Oh I know. It's a big Fraternity thing. But don't worry: Oliver really had nothing to do with this. Think about it: Oliver's a fitness king. Exercise gives you endorphins, and endorphins make you happy. Happy people just don't kill!" Kellin said laughing at the end. Preciado looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Victor-a word." He said before dragging Vic to the corner of the room. Lynn, Tony and Justin all surrounded Kellin to begin yelling at him. "Kellin, are you serious? If you don't give up this alibi, we will ALL lose the case." Tony said getting into Kellin's face. Kellin wasn't going down without a fight though. "Then I guess we're not very good lawyers." Kellin said shrugging. "Will you stop being a Marilyn, Kellin? Listen, Pooh Bear- um Kellin. Preciado wants that alibi. Give it to him and you can sail through law school, knowing there's a big fat job offer waiting for you when you get out." Justin said trying to reason with the petite blonde in front of him.

"But I gave Oliver my word." He said, meekly. "So what, who cares?" Justin said. On the other side of the room, Preciado was drilling into Vic. "Victor, let me be very clear. This is your chance, and I gave you simple instructions-Lead this legal team and get me an alibi. You're zero for two." He said. The two then returned to the group of interns. "Everyone, field trip's over. Let's go. Back to work." Preciado says and everyone begins to file out. He stops Kellin and Vic from exiting with the other interns though. "Except you two. I'd rather not see ratty corduroy or legally blonde again today." He said to them before exiting with the interns. "Vic, I'm sorry." Kellin began but was cut off by Vic.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to tell me the alibi." Vic said yelling at Kellin a bit. "I can't because I gave Oliver my word. Having an alibi isn't the only way to win this case." Kellin said trying to get Vic to see the other side and where he was coming from. "No, but it sure would help." Vic said. Kellin grabbed Vic's hands and held them in his own. "Work with me. We'll free Oliver the right way. The noble way." Kellin said. Vic tore his hands away from Kellin's and began to pace up and down.

"This isn't some Lifetime Original Movie, Kellin. I'm not interested in nobility right now, I'm more interested in saving Oliver's life." Vic said in disbelief. Kellin laughed. "No you're not. You're more interested in impressing Preciado." Kellin sassily proclaimed. (AN: I don't care if I made this sound like a play haha.) "Well he IS my boss. And if I impress him he'll make me associate." Vic said trying to defend his irrational behavior.

"And jeopardize your client's trust and our integrity?" Kellin asked looking him up and down. Vic sighed giving up the fight. "Well, when you put it that way." Kellin laughed at him and ruffled his hair. "Exactly, you butthead. My word means something, I know yours does too." Vic laughed at his terminology. "No one's called me a butthead since third grade." Kellin laughed at him before replying. "Maybe not to your face. C'mon let's get out of here." Kellin said grabbing Vic's house and pulling him out of the door.

Vic sighed. "Why do you always have to be right?" Vic asked whining. Kellin smiled at him. "I don't have to be....when I'm with you, I just am. Hey, if you want to impress Preciado, I can help." Kellin said. Vic's eyes brightened when Kellin said he could help him. "Okay. How?" Vic asked Kellin as they walked down the street. "Listen, I love your scruffy vibe, but "Casual Friday" is so not in Callahan's vocabulary, and you have to dress the part if you want to get ahead." Kellin said and Vic laughed while shaking his head.

"Kellin, didn't your mother ever teach you about not judging a book by it's cover?" Vic asked in shock. Kellin nodded. "She did. And books with tattered covers stay on the shelf." He said. "Thanks a lot." Vic said sarcastically but deep down his pride was hurt a bit. "Victor, this isn't a perfect world. Think people haven't judged me my whole life? Think it wasn't a good idea to make navy my new black?" Kellin said pointing to his outfit.

"No, that was a good idea." Vic said smiling over at the younger. Kellin nodded. "I know." Kellin said not even taking Vic's opinion into real consideration. "Where are we going exactly?" Vic asked as Kellin led the way down the sidewalk. "You trust me, don't you?" Kellin asked. Vic nodded as a slight idea of Kellin being a serial killer passed through his mind but he quickly dismissed it. "Of course." He finally said. Kellin grabbed his hand before running down the sidewalk. "Then don't stop now."


	13. Take It Like A Man

Vic's POV

Kellin dragged me into the mall and finally into a large store. The lights were soft and there was clothing everywhere. I turned to Kellin who's face was filled of awe. "What is this place?" I whispered. "It's called a department store." Kellin whispered in reply to my question. I scanned the aisles of clothes up and down. "It's...it's beautiful." I whispered before Kellin shushed me. "Shhhh, first a deep breath. Take it all in. Feel all those halogens warming your skin. Smell how they pump in pure oxygen. See, they care." Kellin said leading Vic to the suits.

A girl walked up to me with a perfume bottle and said, "Love?" I became flustered immediately and said, "Excuse me?" The girl laughed and said, "Love. The new fragrance from Chanel." I began to laugh and replied. "Oh....No thank you..." Kellin walked back over to me and put a tie on me. I began to protest but Kellin ignored it and kept tying the tie in a precise manner. "I know you're scared. Nevertheless, think of the people you want to impress. Swallow your pride for me. Just nod yes, and prepare...something's in the air."

I cut Kellin off by mumbling. "I think it's "Love"." Kellin jumped up and down. "Exactly!" He said grabbing some shirts off the shelf. "Here you'll become what you're supposed to be. You think you can't, but you can. Think of the guy you want most to be: Here's your chance to make it, so take it like a man." Kellin said grabbing some jackets for suits.

"What does he want? I'm not really sure. Why can't we leave things the way that they were? Why can I never say no to him? What's that smell?" I asked. A girl came up behind me with a cologne bottle. "Subtext by Calvin Klein." She tells me before walking off. A salesperson comes up to me with Kellin standing behind him and shirts in his hand. He holds up the first one. "That I don't like." I say in response.

He passes it off to another employee and holds up the next shirt. "That's kind of neat." He hands the shirt to Kells to hold. He then holds up the final shirt. "Guys who wear that get beat up on my street. Still I've come this far, I can't retreat in my shell. I'm in the hands of Kells! What the hell!" I said as the employee handed the shirt to Kellin. "Here you'll become what you're supposed to be. You think you can't, but you can. Think of the guy you want most to be: Here's your chance to make it so take it like a man." Kellin said pulling me into the dressing rooms and handing the clothes to an employee.

"God, I love shopping for guys!" Kellin said standing outside my door. "Okay, this is strange." I said as I changed. "Watching them change right before my eyes." Kellin said laughing. "Ew! Kells, don't watch me change." I said. He laughed at my childish antics. "Look at you striking a pose, your confidence grows! You bloom like a rose!" Kellin said clearly deep into his dream shopping world. "It's just clothes." I said trying to dismiss him.

"God, I love shopping for me." Kellin said. "Okay, this is nice." I said pulling on the suit jacket. "They walk in a two, they walk out a ten!" Kellin said in awe. "Is this the price?!" I said catching a glimpse of the tag on the jacket. Kellin laughed. "Don't worry. This is my treat; there's someone I'd like you to meet..." He said opening the door and turning me towards the full length mirror.

"Whoa." We both said in unison looking at myself in the mirror. "I look like Justin." I said amused. "Yeah...." Kellin said, clearly thinking of Justin. I looked over at him and said, "But it's just me." Kellin nodded. "That's the best part. The outside is new, but now it reflects what's already in you-couldn't change that if I wanted to. And I do not." He said smiling at me. "Thank you." I said smiling at him.

He held my hand and said, "No, thank you." I smiled at the slightly taller boy next to me. "This is no gift; it's payment in kind, 'cause you saw beyond all the blonde to my mind. Oh, we've got to buy this! What are you blind? You look hot!" Kellin said twirling me around. He turned to the employees and said, "Is he not hot?" They all agreed with Kellin on the fact that I looked hot.

"Here you'll become what you're supposed to be! You think you can't, but you can! Think of the guy you want most to be!" Kellin said as he pulled out his card to pay for my clothes. I remained standing in front of the mirror. "Not quite the guy I'da chose to be....but when he's standing so close to me...I kind of like his plan." I said before walking off to catch up with Kellin.


	14. Bend And Snap

Kellin's POV

Tay was currently painting my fingernails black at the moment. "There. Now you're ready for your big trial. You sure you don't want me to paint little gavels on 'em for ya?" Tay asked me and I shook my head. "It's okay, Tay. That might be a bit too much." I said and she agreed. "Classy lawyer black it is. When the jury people see those nails, they'll know they can trust ya." I sighed. "Which is more than my team is doing. They're all over me to give up Oliver's alibi." I said internally groaning. "Including your "friend" Vic?" Tay said including air quotes around the friend.

I laughed/ "Well...he IS on the team too..." I said smiling at her. "Yeah, in more ways than one. I see the way he looks atcha." Tay said giggling. "Taylor, he's just my friend." I said, knowing she won't give up. "Riiiight. And I could use a friend like that." Tay said smiling. Suddenly, the UPS guy entered and all the girls in the salon's eyes were focused on him. He scanned the room and said, "I've got a package. For a Ms. Taylor Jardine." He said and Tay's hand shot up in the air. He grabbed the box and began to walk over to her. "The name's Jordan. This is my new route and the first stop of the day. Kinda cool karma, huh?" Jordan said but Tay was frozen.

I grabbed the stylus from Jordan's hand and signed the package for her. "Alrighty, then." He said walking towards the door. He turned back around before exiting and said, "Do me a favor? You have yourself a super day." Tay awkwardly nodded and Jordan exited the salon. Tay snapped out of it as soon as Jordan walked out. "Gosh, the new UPS guy's like walking porn." Tay said, her voice dropping an octave. "So talk to him already." I said pointing out the obvious. "Right. I can't talk to guys like that. I'm not like you...I got nothing to offer." Tay said before bending down and picking up the package.

Suddenly, the lights flashed and my greek chorus appeared. "Oh my god!" Jack said. "Did you see that?" Jesse said. "She's got the most perfect Bend and Snap I've ever seen!" Gabe said walking towards Tay. "You're a natural! Hi, Taylor." The three said, in unison. "I see dead people." Tay said turning towards me. "No! It's just my Greek Chorus! I'm so psyched you can see them too now!" I said jumping up and down. "But I haven't had any Jager." Tay said shocked. "When your Bend and Snap has that much snap, it's been known to alter all laws of physics and logic." Gabe said.

Tay stared blankly at Gabe. "What are you talking about...Bend and Snap...?" Tay said and I decided to he1p my guys out. "The Bend...and Snap!" I said demonstrating. "It's a move invented by U.C.L.A. cheerleaders to break the will of the opposing team." I looked around before leaning over and whispering, "But it also has real world applications: the Bend and Snap is 99.99% effective on straight men." I said, which was kind of ironic. "Yeah, and I've got a great track record with those." Tay said sighing.

"I see the problem here...and it's not physical: it's spiritual. Taylor just needs a little...spirit." Gabe said jumping up and down at the end. "And Gabe knows about spirit: he's the U.C.L.A. Men's Cheer Team Leader." Jack said, proudly. "Cheerleaders scare me!" Tay said turning towards me. "Tay-Lor. Do you know why cheerleaders get the guy and keep the guy?" Gabe said. "Because the girls jump around showin' their panties." Tay said, disappointedly. "Well...yeah. And because they demand and command attention." Gabe said trying to teach her.

"For real. You must become the cheerleader you fear." Jesse said pointing at Tay. "You've got the pompoms. It's time to shake 'em. READY? OK-AY!" Gabe said clapping at the end. "Look at my ass! Look at my thighs! I'm catnip to the guys. They chase my tail, they drool and pant. Wanna touch this, but they can't!" Gabe said gesturing to himself. "NO!" Jesse and Jack shouted. "All the boys wanna come and play. Snap my fingers and they obey. Why do they follow me 'round all day? Watch me while I walk away!" Gabe said. "I bend...and snap!" Gabe, Jack, Jesse and me all demonstrated.

"Feel how hot it's gettin'?" Gabe said. "Bend...And Snap!" Jack and Jesse did. "Then when you got 'em sweatin'." Gabe said looking over at Tay. "Spring...the trap! They'll cheer...and clap!" Jesse and Jack said and clapped afterwards. "No tight end can defend against the bend and snap!" All four of us said before doing the Bend and Snap. The four of us walked back over to Tay who looked unamused. "Easy for you to say..." Tay said looking upset when Jack interrupted her. "And you! Girl if you wanna make the team, then fake some self-esteem!"

Jesse agreed jumping up and down. "The more you jump around and scream then the sexier you seem!" Tay rolled her eyes at them. "Yeah. Sorry, guys, that ain't how I play. This wouldn't work if I tried all day. I gotta go get my asthma spray. Watch me while I walk away...." Tay said trying to walk away but Jack stopped her. "No wait! Before you walk away?" Jack said before forcing Tay into the motions of the Bend and Snap. "OW!" Tay yelled! "Look how good you're gettin'!" Jack said forcing Tay to do it again.

"I'm bettin' right now you're sweatin'!" Jesse said. I walked up to Tay and said, "It's not the time to overthink: just try it once, he'll buy you a drink!" I said before doing the Bend and Snap. One of the customers walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, would you teach me that? I'm tired of living alone with my cat." The red head said pushing her glasses up her nose. (AN: If anyone knows who Meg Turney is that's who I was thinking of.) "Sure!" I said before doing the Bend and Snap.

The cashier of the salon walked up to us and said, "Nowadays I do dye jobs and curls but here's how we did it in the Laker Girls!" She said before doing a complex Bend and Snap. "Come on, Taylor!" Jesse said. "Doesn't this look fun?" Jack said smiling. "Works everytime!" Another customer said. Gabe walked right up to Tay and said, "Look, do it and we'll go away!" Tay begin to nod. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!" Tay said before doing the Bend and Snap. Two guys who were passing by the salon walked in and said, "DAAAMN!"

"Hey, Wait a second: When I beckoned, look how the guys came running! Like I'm kickin', finger-lickin'! Like I'm frickin' wicked stunning! Will you pay for stuff I buy?" Tay said turning towards the boys. "YES!" They shouted. "And bake me cake and pie?" Tay asked again. "Yes!" "And hold me when I cry?" "Yes!" They yelled. "And I will tell you why! I'm too rockin' to lock away! All the boys come to gawk away. Droppin' jaws from a block away watchin' how U walk away!" Tay said before walking back to her station.

"We love to watch her walk away!" The guys said to me. "I Bend And Snap! Now look how hot it's gettin'!" Tay said bursting into a free style dance. "I depend on my friend..." Tay said while the salon chanted, "Go Taylor! Go Taylor!" She began to sing a bit off key. "Watch me be-e-e-e-end, with my new best friend. I'm gonna snap with sty-y-y-y-yle. I'm gonna get me some..." Jordan entered and Tay turned around and stopped immediately.

"Jordan!" Tay said in shock. "Hey, Taylor, did I leave my stylus...?" Jordan asked. I walked over to Tay and handed her the stylus. "Do it!" I whispered. She goes up to Jordan and accidently drops the stylus. They both go to reach it but when Tay comes back up she hits Jordan in the nose. "OWW!" Jordan yelled. Tay looked around the salon and said, "...Oh, crap." She said.


	15. There! Right There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to offend anyone as this is an actual song from the Broadway musical and Broadway is kinda controversial so sorry.

Third Person POV

Vic ran into the courtroom holding a briefcase and dressed in his new outfit. Preciado looked up and he was genuinely shocked. "By god! Victor? Is that you?" Preciado asked. Vic nodded and said, "Kellin took me shopping." Preciado and Lynn nodded. "Victor, you look sharp." Preciado said in agreement. "Chalk one up for Kellin." Lynn said in approval of Vic's outfit.

Outside news reporters began reporting on the trial. "In day three of the Oliver Sykes murder trial, D.A. Bryan Stars has been grilling Alexa San Roman, Mister Sykes' pool girl, all morning. The waters could get dicey, let's hope the defense packed their floaties...Katie." A news reporter said putting a damper on Preciado's team. The defense attorney continued her questioning of the pool boy. "Which is why you should clarify for the court exactly what your duties were as pool boy." Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Cleaning the pool." She replied. Bryan held up something and said, "So, Ms. San Roman, could you explain to the court what Exhibit A is?" He opened his hand, revealing a tiny bikini. Kellin walked into the court at that moment, carrying his briefcase. "That was my uniform." He said rolling his eyes. "Was it Oliver's idea to have you wear this "uniform"?" Alexa nodded. "Yes." She said. "And could you please tell the court exactly what your relationship was to the defendant?" Bryan asked.

"Oliver and I were LOVERS." He said pointing to Oliver. The court gasped. "No further questions." Bryan said and Preciado looked worried. He leant over to Oliver and whispered, "He was your lover?" Oliver laughed. "Oh no. A Delta Nu would never sleep with a girl in a bikini! I just liked to watch her clean the filters...." Oliver said. "Unbelievable! You're all making me look like an ass up there!" Preciado said before walking up to the judge. "Your Honor! I request a 10-minute recess!" He said. Just then, Kellin's phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and says, "Excuse me. I'll take this outside." He runs out of the courtroom, phone in hand.

Preciado walked back over to the remaining interns. "Why didn't I know about this disaster?!" Preciado asked Oliver fuming. Vic tried to calm him down. "Alright, it is a set-back..." Preciado immediately cut him off and said, "It's motive, Victor." The judge banged the gavel granting the 10-minute recess. Everyone walked out of the courtroom. Kellin stood out in the lobby on the phone. "Tay, what's up?" Kellin asked as he played with one of the case files in his hand. "Kells, I just had to call and thank ya! The bend and snap worked! I may-a broke Jordan's nose, but I got to spend four and a half hours with him in the ambulance and at the ER! It was the most romantic time I ever had in my whole life!" Tay exclaimed.

"Oh, Taylor, that's so great! I told you the Bend and Snap is infallible unless the person is gay or someth-" He said cutting himself off. "Ohmigod. I've gotta go. Bye." Kellin said as he noticed Alexa standing around looking bored. "Bye." Tay said hanging up as Kellin dropped a case file on the floor. He did the Bend and Snap to pick it up. Alexa didn't bat an eye. Kellin ran back into the courtroom excitedly. "Watch this!" He said as he approached his legal team.

He dropped the case file and did the Bend and Snap again. "Did you see it?" Kellin asked after doing a perfect demonstration. "See what?" Preciado asked confused. "Maybe you should do it one more time." Justin said smiling slightly. "Please!" Lynn said laughing. "Alexa couldn't have had the affair with Oliver! I just did the Bend And Snap in front of her and nothing. Clearly she must be gay." Oliver decided to chime in his two cents. "Alexa did leave a Drake CD in the pool house once..." Justin shook his head.

"You want to out this girl on the stand? Kellin, that's crazy. You can't build a legal strategy on the... Bend and Snap. We need a defense, not a dance move." Justin said in disbelief. "So you think she's perjured herself. But you can't prove it. If you're wrong, we look desperate AND homophobic." Preciado said to Kellin. "But if he's right..." Tony said. "And I know I am! There right there! Look at that tan, well-tended skin! Look at the killer shape she's in! Oh please, she's gay, totally gay!" Kellin said.

Preciado shook his head at Kellin. "I'm not about to celebrate: every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate. This girl's not gay. I say not gay." He said dismissing Kellin's point. "That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a girl who wears cologne is automatically radically fey?" Lynn said. "But look at her coiffed and crispy locks." (AN: This is when Alexa had curly hair.) "Look at her silk translucent socks!" Vic said pointing to her shoes.

Preciado interrupted the both of them by saying, "There's the eternal paradox: Look what we're seein'..." Tony looked at Alexa confused. "What are we seein'?" He said. "Is he gay..." Preciado started before Kellin interrupting him. "Of course he's gay!" Preciado waited for Kellin's outburst to end before saying, "Or European!" (AN: Yes I know Alexa San Roman is not European. Work with me here.) The whole legal team froze before saying, "OHHHH!"

"Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee; is he gay or European?" Tony, Justin and Lynn said before Vic, Tony and Lynn turned towards Justin. "Well hey, don't look at me..." He said. "You see they bring their boys up dif'rent in those charming foreign ports; they play peculiar sports, in shiny shorts or tiny shorts." Tony said looking over at Alexa. "Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks! They both say things like "Ciao Bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks!" Lynn joined in. "Oh please." Kellin said completely bored.

"Gay or European? So many shades of gray. Depending on the time of day, the French go either way." Justin said, receiving a smack from Tony. "Is he gay or European, or..." Vic began but Lynn cut him off. "There! Right There! Look at that condescending smirk! Seen it on every girl at work! That is a metro het'ro jerk. This girl's not gay. I say no way." Vic shook his head and began again, "That is the elephant in the room! Well is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume." Tony continued by saying, "Is automatically radically..."

"Ironically chronically..." Preciado continued. "Certainly flirtin'ly." Lynn continued on once again. "Genetically medically..." Justin said as we all watched Alexa flirt with a girl. "Gay! Offically Gay! Swishily Gay Gay Gay Gay..." Alexa then turned to the other side and began batting her eyelashes at a girl. "Dammit!" We all said in unison.

"So stylish and relaxed." Preciado remarked. "But they bring their boys up different there; it's cultur'lly diverse. It's not a fashion curse if she wears a kilt or bears a messenger bag." Tony said. "Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code!" Justin said studying Alexa. "Yeah, her accent is hypnotic but her shoes are pointy-toed." Oliver joined in. We all turned our heads to stare at Alexa. Vic pushed through us and stared her up and down.

"Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack her. I've an idea I'd like to try." Vic said and Preciado pointed to the stand. "The floor is yours." Preciado said and Vic walked up to the stand. "So Ms. San Roman, this alleged affair with Mr. Sykes has been going on for...?" Vic asked. "Two years." She responded sassily. "And your first name again is...?" Vic questioned. "Alexa." She said, rolling her eyes. "And your girlfriend's name is...?" Vic said and Alexa responded, "Cacie." She said. (AN: I don't know if they're actually dating until Alexa or Cacie confirms anything but in my story they are.) Gasps broke out in the courtroom.

"Sorry, I misunderstand. You say "girlfriend". I thought you say "best friend." Cacie is my "best friend." Alexa said trying to save herself. A petite blonde stood up in the back of the courtroom and said, "You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it! I no cover for you no more! Peoples! I have big announcement!" Cacie said walking up towards Alexa. "This girl is gay AND European! And neither is disgrace! You gotta stop your bein' a completely closet case! It's Me not Him she's seein', no matter what she say! I swear she never ever ever swing the other way! You are so gay, you big parfait, you flaming one-girl cabaret!" Cacie said staring Alexa down.

"I'm straight!" Alexa said. "You were not yesterday..." Cacie whispered to Alexa who immediately blushed. "So if I may, I'm proud to say she's gay!" "And European!" Preciado's internship responded. "Fine okay I'm gay!" Alexa proclaimed. "Hooray!" The legal team cheered. "Fine okay we're gay!" Alexa and Cacie said together.


	16. Legally Blonde

Kellin's POV

After our first breakthrough in the trial we returned to Preciado's office to celebrate. He poured us all glasses of champagne and passed one out to each of us. I stayed by Vic and Lynn as I knew that Tony and Justin still didn't really like me. Preciado began to hold up his flute to make a toast. "To Victor. For decisively turning the case around and for nailing the pool girl." Justin began snickering and said, "Victor nailed the pool girl." Vic just turned towards me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well...I have to share this victory with Kellin." A huge smile spread across my face when Vic said that. Lynn immediately agreed with him by saying, "To Victor and- I can't believe I'm saying this-to Kellin." Everyone took a swig of their champagne. "To Kellin!" Everyone said. Justin just rolled his eyes. "Yeah...since when did finely-tuned gay-dar qualify as a legal victory?" Justin questioned.

Preciado was quick to dismiss him though. "But without that "gay-dar," we wouldn't be celebrating with champagne, we'd be dead in the water. Kellin Quinn trusts his gut and has shown more legal smarts than most on my staff. He won this round, making him a good lawyer. And while we'd still love to hear that alibi he got, by keeping it, he's never compromised the client's trust, making him a great one. Which is more than I can say about you, Justin. Be useful. Go get me a coffee." Preciado said turning to Justin who looked shocked and offended.

"But we're drinking champagne?..." Justin asked confused. Preciado stared him down. "Splenda and skim. Everyone else, please go home and get a good night's sleep. I need you all sharp tomorrow morning." Everyone leaves except for me. "Mr. Quinn, could I have a word?" Preciado asked. "Of course." I responded before turning to Vic. "I'll catch up with you in a second." I said to Vic before he left me and Preciado alone. "And thank you, Professor Preciado, for what you said before. It meant a lot." I said, sincerely.

Preciado nodded. "You deserved it. But don't tell the other law students I said so. I have a scary reputation to uphold." I laughed. "Don't worry: your secret's safe with me." I said jokingly, Preciado just laughed. "But I really appreciate this opportunity to work with you. I've learned so much..." I said smiling until he cut me off. "What you've learned isn't the point. You've got instincts and instincts, legal or otherwise, can't be taught. Trust your instincts." He said before leaning in and kissing me.

I immediately pushed him away and then slapped him. He held his cheek where my hand made contact and glared at me. "I thought you were smarter than that..." He said but I cut him off. "Is this the only reason why you gave me an internship?" I said, my voice breaking. "It's been nice working with you, Mr. Quinn. You can show yourself out." Preciado said pointing towards the door. I walked out to be immediately greeted with Tony and Justin.

"Well, hel-lo Marilyn! Looks like you'll make partner now. You've really earned it." Justin said smiling proudly. Tony immediately elbowed him and I responded by shaking my head. "Justin, shut up!" He said before walking off, Justin immediately followed him like a puppy dog. I was finally left all alone. "Take back the books and pack up the clothes. Clear out the room and drop off the key. Leave with what's left of my dignity. Get in the car and just go." I said walking out down to the lobby.

"Chalk it all up to experience. They said I'd fail but I disagreed; who could say then where my path would lead?...Well, now I know: back to the sun; back to the shore; back to what I was before. Back where I'm known, back in my own very small pond. Laugh with my friends when I arrive we'll drop the top and just drive-that's fine with me. Just let me be, Legally blonde." I said realizing I was outside when I finished and Vic was walking up to me. I tried to remove myself from the situation as soon as possible.

Vic walked over to me with a huge smile on his face. "There he is! Intern of the year..." Vic started before I cut him off. "Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating decently." I said. "What's wrong?" Vic asked looking genuinely concerned as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe someday you can visit me. Give me a call say hello." I said pushing him away and running off towards my room.

He quickly followed me though. "Why? Where are you going?" He asked. I turned around finally breaking down and crying. "Sorry, I'm letting down everyone." I said as he pulled me in for a hug. "What brought on this?" He asked but I just shook my head. "You did your best with a hopeless case." I said stepping away from him and gesturing to myself. "That's ludicrous. You are the best thing about this place. Kellin you should know..." Vic began.

"Preciado hit on me." I blurted out. He immediately froze. "He what?" Vic asked in disbelief. "He kissed me. He fired me. He made it very clear I don't belong." I said before trying to walk away but Vic grabbed my hand stopping me. "He's wrong. We'll fix it. We'll fight it..." Vic said but I didn't want to hear any of it. "Victor, please...There's no reason for me to stay." I said dropping his hand and walking to my room.

He followed me but I shut the door on him. "What about love? I never mentioned love. The timing's bad I know but perhaps if I'd made it more clear, that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. 'Cause you'd know that I'm so much in love." I hear Vic say from outside my room. I sat on the floor behind the door and said, "Back to the sun. Back to the shore. Back to what I was before." Vic started crying at this point too.

"I should have told you before." Vic said loud enough so I could hear before taking a broken sigh to refrain from sobbing. "Lie on the beach. Dream within reach. Don't stray beyond." I said throwing my briefcase across the room in a flash of anger. "We both know you're worth so much more." Vic said trying to be the positive reinforcement. "Some guys fight hard. Some face the trial. Some guys are just meant to smile." I said my voice cracking on the smile. I started sobbing as this was the end for me.

"Is it too late?...Can I just say how much I want you to stay?" Vic asked through the door. "It's not up to me. Just let me be Legally Blonde." I replied. "I need you to stay." Vic pleaded outside my door but I just ignored him. He would eventually go away.


	17. Legally Blonde Remix

Third Person POV

Jordan entered back into the salon with Rufus on a leash. He had a bandage on his nose from his recent trip to the hospital. "C'mon, Rufus. Good boy. Sit." Jordan said after he walked over to Tay's station. "Wow...He really likes ya." Tay commented on Jordan's interaction with her beloved dog. "And I like him." Jordan said, awkwardly smiling at her. "Thanks for walking Rufus." Tay said as Jordan handed her Rufus' leash.

"It was the least I could do. Consider this training a thank you for staying with me at the hospital." Jordan said. "Trust me: the pleasure was all mine." Tay said with her voice dropping an octave. "Well, I should be getting back to my route now. Duty calls." Jordan said before walking out of the salon. Tay watched him walk out the whole time.

"Duty calls. All that AND he has a job. C'mon Rufus. It's time for your manicure." Tay said to Rufus before handing him over to a manicurist. Kellin burst through the door with bags and a trench coat on. "Taylor, I just came to say goodbye." Kellin said once he approached Tay. "What?! Goodbye??!!" Tay said in a shock. "I'm going back home to California-" Kellin said before Tay cut him off.

"California? Why?" Tay questioned the boy. "I'm going back to where I make sense." Kellin said, simply like it was not a big deal. "You're not making any right now. Honey, what happened?" Tay asked while trying to get him to sit down. "All this time I thought I was proving myself and making a difference...but it turns out I'm a big blonde joke. That's all anyone's ever gonna see." Kellin said pulling Tay in for a hug. "That's not what I see." A voice from behind Kellin said. He turned around and said, "Tony?!" Tony nodded.

"We guys have to stick together. Maybe Justin saw a blonde who was sleeping his way to the top, but all I see is a man who doesn't have to. I used to pray for the day you'd leave. Swore up and down you did not belong. But when I'm wrong then I say I'm wrong, and I was wrong about you. So listen up!" Tony said walking around me almost like I was under examination. "I see no end to what you'll achieve- that's only if you don't turn and run. You proved it to me, now show everyone what you can do." Tony said snapping his fingers at the end and Lynn walked in with a dark blue suit on a hanger.

"And you look great in dark blue!" Tony and Lynn said in unison. Lynn handed me the hanger and I held it in my hand. "Get back in the game, back on the case. Take a good look at my face: I'm not a fool, and, as a rule, I do not bond... but I see a star, you're my new muse; you've got the best frickin' shoes!" Tony said pointing to my shoes. "And you lit a fuse so go show 'em who's legally blonde!" Tony said jumping up and down.

Kellin hands the suit back over to Tony. "Sorry, Tony, you keep it. I'm never wearing that again." He said before walking into a closet and shutting the door. There was a long moment of silence. Tay walked up and knocked on the door. "Um...honey? You're in the supply closet." She said. "I know! I said I'm not wearing that again. I'm wearing THIS!" Kellin said before bursting through the door wearing a fancy red suit. "Back in the game! Back to the trial! But I'm going back in my style! Guys, it's a fact when you're attacked, got to respond!" Kellin said as the salon broke out into cheers.

(AN: Again here comes the cheesiness.) "Hand me my dog! Hand me my bag! And that American flag! 'cause nobody screws with somebody who's legally blonde!" Kellin said. Lynn grabbed Kellin's dog. Tay grabbed his bag and Tony grabbed a small American Flag that was on Tay's station. "Get on your feet, 'cause he's legally blonde! Take to the street, 'cause he's legally blonde! There's no retreat when you're legally blonde!" Tony said effectively leading a parade out of the salon.

"Don't be afraid to be legally blonde. Join the parade 'cause he's-" They all freeze when they run into two familiar people. "Honey, look! He's leading a parade!" Kellin's mom said turning to his dad. "Mom and Dad!" Kellin said in excitement running up to hug them. "Get a picture!" Kellin's mom said pushing the camera into his dad's hands.

Kellin's dad snapped a picture of all of them and they began to march again before he stopped them saying. "Just one more, please?" Kellin's dad asked. "'Cause he's legally blonde!" The parade party shouted. "Everyone say cheese" Kellin's dad said aiming the camera but Kellin's mom interrupted him saying, "No! Say Legally Blonde!" The crowd responded with that as his dad snapped the photo.

"OMIGOD, KELLIN!" He heard three consecutive voices yell. "Thanks, Greek Chorus, but I don't need voices in my head today." Kellin said laughing it off as that was normal. "Honey, it's us!" Jack said smiling wide. "The guys of Delta Nu!" Gabe said. "We came to see our president be, Legally Blonde!" Gabe, Jesse and Jack all said in unison. The parade then ran into Kyle who was holding a gift box of roses.

"Tay, what's going on?" Jordan asked. "Oh, We're just cheering on our friend Kellin." Tay said gesturing to the parade. "Gooo Kells!" The parade yelled. "I've got another package for you." Jordan said holding up a box. "Thanks! Jordan B. Eckes...Hey, what does the 'B' stand for, anyway?" Tay asked. (AN: Yes I know Jordan's middle name is Allen but we're using this for plot purposes.) "Brendan." Jordan said smiling.

The gong in Tay's head went off. She had finally found his Irish man. The parade had now arrived at the courtroom. Tay, Lynn and Oliver entered the courtroom and walked over to Preciado. "Back the hell out of her way!" Lynn said. Oliver turned to Preciado and said, "Mister, you're fired." Preciado's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "What?" He said, in disbelief. "Guess who I hired? To represent me." Oliver said staring down Preciado.

"Who?" He questioned. "Well you've got to be..." Kellin walked into the courtroom at the moment and Oliver finished with a simple. "Legally blonde!" Preciado remained in place not moving a muscle. "I said you're fired." Oliver said staring at him. "Ohmygod, it's so Apprentice!" Gabe said as he, Jack and Jesse clapped excitedly. "That's absurd! Kellin's just a law student. He can't represent you!" Preciado yelled at Oliver. Vic came in to the courtroom holding a case book. "Actually, he can represent Oliver, your Honor. Rule 3:03 of the Supreme Judicial Court states that a law student." He pointed at Kellin smiling very wide. "-Mr. Kellin Quinn- may represent a defendant in criminal proceedings." Vic said laying down the book and showing the Judge the book.

Preciado walked up to the judge and said, "Only if he has a licensed attorney to supervise and without me, he does not." Preciado sassily proclaimed. Vic nodded. "Yes he does. I'm licensed, your honor. I'll gladly supervise." Vic said smiling over at Kellin. "Like hell you will. You work for me, remember?" Preciado said trying to intimate Vic but Vic just rolled his eyes. "No. I work for myself. And I don't have to hit on interns, Professor." Vic said proudly getting Preciado right where it hurt.

He walked over to Oliver and said, "Enjoy prison Mister Sykes." He just flipped Preciado off and said, "Okay, bye." Preciado walked out of the courtroom fuming mad. Kellin ran up to Vic and hugged him. "Thank you, Vic." He said. He leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Did you think I was actually gonna let you just get away?" Vic said staring into Kellin's eyes. They took a long moment before the judge banged the gavel interrupting their moment.

Kellin's POV

The judge banged the gavel breaking me out of my moment with Vic. "Uh-Mr. Quinn? Any day now...You may proceed." The judge said banging his gavel again. "Call your first witness." Kellin turned towards the court and said, "We call Izzy Sykes to the stand." (AN: If you don't know who Izzy is I believe and I may be wrong that she's related to Hannah but there's videos of Her, Oli and Izzy on her Instagram.) "Izzy began to walk in and everyone in the court gasps. She has a perm which literally looked like a bee hive.

"Omigod." Gabe said. "T.T.P." Jack said. "Total Tragic Perm." Jesse said before they all sat down. She sat down and I proceeded with my questioning trying to ignore my nerves and my heart that felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. "Miss Sykes, what was your relationship to the deceased?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "She was my mother." (AN: Yes I know Izzy isn't Hannah's daughter it has to be like this for plot.) "Did you actually see her murder take place?" I questioned.

"No...I was in the shower. But when I got out, Oliver was standing over my mother's body, drenched in her blood." The courtroom let out a gasp. I heard Justin say, "Oh, boy. We're screwed." My confidence dropped and I turned to look at Vic. He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't listen to him, Kells. You're fine. Go ahead." Vic said and I turned back to Izzy. "Miss Sykes...On the day your mother was killed, did you see anyone suspicious hanging around?" I asked her.

"Suspiciously hanging around my shower?" She said as sarcasm oozed from every corner. The courtroom busted into laughter and I felt horrible. I just had to keep going. I could do this. "No before that." I said. "I was out getting a perm." She said. "And then you came home and took a shower?" I questioned, confused.

"YES. I was in the shower." Izzy said and I had a lightbulb moment. I turned to the Judge and said, "Your Honor, I would like to go to the bathroom." The judge rolled her eyes at me. "Shouldn't you have gone before the murder trial?" The judge questioned. I shook my head. "No, Your Honor, I would like us all to go to the bathroom together." Justin stood up and said, "Don't girls always do that?..." He questioned. Tony pulled him down into his seat.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the Judge. "I mean, I'd like everyone to go back to the bathroom where this alleged shower took place." The Judge considered it for a moment before saying, "I'll allow it, Mr. Quinn." She said before banging the gavel.


	18. Scene Of The Crime

Kellin's POV

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" Jack, Gabe and Jesse all yelled in unison. The Judge said to the court, "Court reconvenes, at the scene of the crime, but I hope he's not wasting my time." The court began to file out making their way to the Sykes mansion. I walked over to Tay with Lynn and asked a huge favor. "Lynn...Tay...can you do this for me?" Tay nodded before whisking Lynn away.

\----

The guys entered first and made their way around the caution tape and the chalk outline. "Omigod, it's the scene of the crime!" The three said in unison. I was the last to walk in and I pointed to the stenographer. "Now would you please read that back?" He looked at his screen before saying, "Omigod, it's the scene-" "No! Before that." I said. He nodded and scrolled up. "Witness: "Yes, I was in the shower." He read. I nodded over at him.

"Thank you. Now, Ms. Sykes, you claim on the day of the murder, you got a perm. Was this your first perm?" I questioned her as I stood next to the shower. She rolled her eyes before responding. "No. I've permed my hair since middle school, about three a year." Izzy said. I nodded considering this. "Interesting. My associate has just gotten a perm herself today. Exhibit B: Ms. Lyndsey Gunnulfsen."

Lynn walked in through the door with Tay following closely behind her. She had a perm identical to Izzy's. "Thank you, Ms. Jardine." Tay nodded at me before joining Jordan. "Now Ms. Sykes, would Exhibit B's perm be similar to your own?" Izzy rolled her eyes once again saying a plain "duh." In response to my question. I was starting to get heated up as I can tell that Oliver is innocent now.

"And now, one more time, you didn't see the murder or hear the gunshot because you were where?..." I asked trailing off. The court groaned before shouting, "In the shower!!!!" in unison. "Thank you." I said smiling at them before pulling the shower curtain back. "Now Ms. Gunnulfsen, would you step into the shower, please?" Lynn jumped into the shower closing the curtain and turned the water on.

A moment later, the curtain opened and Lynn's hair was stick-straight once again. "Idiot. You can't get a perm wet for 48 hours-" Izzy said before I cut her off. "Exactly! Water deactivates the perm's ammonium thiglycolate and completely ruins it. It's the cardinal rule of perm maintenance. Your perm is still intact so you couldn't have showered that day. Why would you lie about being in the shower?" I questioned, Izzy looking scared as I kept going on. "I was-" She started before I cut her off.

"Why would you lie about NOT hearing the gunshot?" I questioned. "But I-" She said but I kept going. "Why would you-" I asked but this time she was the one to cut me off. "THINK I LIKED BEING OLDER THAN MY MOM'S NEW ARM CANDY HUSBAND??? I didn't mean to hurt my mother! I didn't mean to shoot her...I THOUGHT IT WAS OLIVER COMING THROUGH THE DOOR!" Izzy yelled in an outburst. "OMIGOD..." Everyone in the courtroom said in shock.

The judge banged the gavel breaking us out of our trance and said, "Take her into custody." The bailiff came and took Izzy into custody. "You're free, and we apologize." The judge said to Oliver who began jumping up and down. "Omigod, it's a dream come true! I just knew I could count on you! And no one had to know that I had liposuction on my thighs." Oliver said really loudly. After he realized what he did he looked immediately guilty. "We still love you!" Gabe, Jack and Jesse said before going over to hug Oliver.

"Oh my god, Omigod you guys! Elle's all that and a side of fries! She saw right through Izzy's frizzy perm and her fake alibis, Omigod you guys!" The court said before Vic walked up to me. I was having my own moment with Vic as he gave me a hug. The court exited to give them some privacy. "I think someone needs to talk to you." I turned around to see Justin standing there. I turned back to Vic who smiled at me. "It's okay. I am going to see you later." He said before smiling at me and leaving the mansion.


	19. Find My Way

Kellin's POV

Justin walked up to me and held my hand. "Kellin... to think I didn't take you seriously. I was wrong." He said, genuinely. It was like having the old Justin back again. The one I fell in love with. "Thanks, Justin." I said smiling at him. "We do belong together. You showed me who we can be together again." He said before getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out.

"Oh, Justin. Tony dumped you, didn't he?" I said. Justin hung his head, affirming my suspicion. I sat down on the ground next to him. "Though I dreamed of this day long ago, now my answer is thank you, but no. Look, I've barely begun, I'm hardly through." I said taking his hand into mine. "I was living in ignorant bliss, till I learned I could be more than this." I said while gesturing to my hair.

Justin looked up and smiled. He always said I was unique because I was the first and only blonde he had ever dated. "And you know, in a way I owe it all to you. I thought losing your love was a blow I could never withstand, but look how far I have come without anyone holding my hand. I had to find my way." I said standing up and pulling Justin up too. "The day you broke my heart, you handed me the chance to make a brand new start; you helped me find my way."

We began to walk back to campus as I told him how proud I was of myself. "There's still so much to learn; so many dreams to earn but even if I crash and burn ten times a day, I think I'm here to stay. I'm going to find my way." I said smiling.

\-----

Third Person POV

It's now three years later. A banner of the meeting hall at Harvard reads, "Congratulations Harvard Law Graduates" Tony was standing at the podium looking out at the graduates and at the visitors. "William Shakespeare wrote: "To thine own self be true. And it must follow as the night, the day. Thou cans't not then be false to any man." I believe this wise statement best applies to a gentleman. A blonde gentleman. For the past three years, he taught me, and showed us all, that being true to yourself never goes out of style. Ladies and gentlemen, your valedictorian, Kellin Quinn!"

Kellin came out and stood at the lectern. "Ladies and gentlemen of the class of two thousand and..." Tay begins to take over the spotlight from Kellin now. "Here's the part where he gives his big speech. We're so proud, but Kellin's not one to preach. So he said we could play "Where Are They Now?" Here we go:" Tay said turning around in her seat. "Lynn practices family law. Tony's training for the peace corps. Justin quit, said he makes more modeling anyhow." Tay said as Justin posed in the back.

"Preciado ran for Governor, but was defeated of course, and his husband hired Victor to handle their messy divorce! And me? I think I'll find my way and hey, I married Jordan." She said hugging her husband who was sitting next to her. "And now we have two kids, and one more on the way and this one's name is Seamus! I bought a new salon. We also feature dog grooming. Here, take a coupla cards!" Tay said passing business cards out to guests sitting around her.

Jordan effectively stopped her with a kiss getting her to sit back down again. "Oops, sorry, back to Kellin..." The focus shifts back to Kellin on stage. "I thank you one and all: The ones who thought I'd fall; Who taught me how to fail; who helped me to prevail! I'm standing here today...'cause you helped me find me way!" Kellin said smiling while everyone broke out into applause.

"OH, and if you could give me one second before we all go..." Kellin said stepping down from the podium and crossing to in front of Vic. I took out a ring box and said, "Victor Fuentes? Please make me the happiest man I know." Vic stood up and said, "Oh my, oh my, oh my, god!" He said kissing Kellin as Kellin slid the ring on his finger.

Their friends surrounded them and said, "Oh my god! Omigod you guys! Granted, not a complete surprise! But if there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies!" Their friends said pointing to them. "And now I found my love!" Kellin said smiling at Vic who returned with, "I finally found my prize." They kissed once more as their friends awhed.

"If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies! Cause we love you guys!" Their friends said pointing at them. Kellin and Vic laughed and said in unison, "No, We love you guys!" They kissed one last time as Vic's ring sparkled in the sunlight beaming through the window from the bright Massachusetts day.


End file.
